Spartans Never Die
by Firestarter8635
Summary: She should've been dead, but she wasn't. She should've been vaporized, turned to glass, but she wasn't. She may not know it, but the reason was glaringly obvious: Spartans never die. They're just missing in action.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Welcome to my new story. So, I do these stories to have fun as well as improve my writing. When I no longer have fun, I stop. Which is why Cloaked in Biomass has not been updated for some time. But since I've taken a long enough break, I've decided to start writing again.**

 **This fic will be a side project. Cloaked in Biomass will be my main focus. But enough about that, so, well, enjoy!**

"Spartans never die."-Speech

 _Spartans never die_ -Thoughts

:Spartans never die: -Comms./Scroll

 _ **:Spartans never die:**_ -Auntie Dot Internal speakers

 **:Spartans never die:** -Auntie Dot external speakers

Cardin and his cronies snickered as they pushed Jaune into a locker, then laughed out loud when he pressed a button on the locker and it flew up and out of Beacon. Still laughing, they turned around only to meet their worst nightmare: the cold unwavering stare of the combat teacher. The blank expression on her face only added to her scariness. She regarded them cooly for a moment before stating, "Meet me in the arena at 9am. Don't be late." The combat teacher waited for a moment, making sure they understood her, before walking away. Cardin and his buddies gulped.

 _Shit._

* * *

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Five years earlier.**

Noble Six, the last member of Noble still alive, apart from maybe Jun, was climbing down a literal pile of bodies. Her armor was burned, her visor cracked, her MJOLNIR was just barely working at this point. She just got to the bottom before she finally collapsed from fighting nonstop for three days without food or water as well as the injuries she had accumulated. She just laid there, not making any move to get up, finally getting a break in the fighting.

 _ **:Noble Six, I believe the Covenant are attempting to glass the area you are in:**_ Auntie Dot said to her. She had retrieved Dot's AI chip from an ONI base east of a now glassed New Alexandria.

Six said nothing, for there was nothing to be said. She just turned herself over to see that indeed, there was a CCS-class battlecruiser above. The light in the middle of the ship just glowed brighter and brighter until finally, a giant beam of light shot out and hit the ground, turning the area around Six into glass.

Of course, fortunately for her, and unfortunately for the Covenant. Noble Six was still alive, after all, Spartans never die.

They just go missing.

 **LINE BREAK**

 _ **:Noble Six, wake up. Noble Six, wake up:**_ Dot's voice cut through the peaceful sleep Noble Six was having. She opened her eyes and immediately realized a few things

Number one: She wasn't dead. Glassing meant firing a powerful lance of plasma at the surface. By all means she should've been dead, completely vaporized. Yet here she was, alive.

Number two: She was in a red forest. Reach did not have any red trees on its surface. Which meant that not only had she somehow survived the glassing, but also someone had gone through the trouble of transporting a half-ton hyper-lethal Spartan to another planet just to leave her in the middle of nowhere.

Number three, Six realized as she checked her suit's medical systems and diagnostics: She was completely fine. Same goes for her suit. She was in perfect condition, and all damage to her suit was gone. Almost like it never happened at all.

She groaned as she sat up. "Dot, where are we?" she asked the Dumb A.I.

 _ **:Unknown. I am unable to triangulate our position. I am also detecting no satellites in orbit:**_ Dot responded.

Six froze. "What do you mean?" she said.

 _ **:There are no satellites in orbit. Either they were never there or they were destroyed:**_

Six opened her mouth to respond but closed it when she heard a growl behind her. She took a lot at her motion tracker and saw that there was a contact about ten meters behind her. Mentally slapping herself for not paying attention, she hastily got up, pulled her DMR of her back and pointed at the contact.

Coming out a bush was at least 2 meter tall black wolf-like creature covered in bony armor, with spikes coming from its front legs and it's back. The creature gave a roar, and Six's motion tracker lit up with new contacts. Around her, creatures just like the one in front of her except with less armor emerged from shrubs and bushes.

Frowning, Six considered her options. The creatures were obviously hostile. They expressed that when they surrounded and circled her, like hungry predators. She could fight them, but doing so would be a waste of munitions and would drastically increase her chances of getting injured. She also didn't have any idea on the creature's combat ability. Running away seemed like a better option.

Six tried to think of it as a "tactical retreat."

Snapping the DMR up Six fired twice sending two 7.62 rounds screaming downrange at 3,600 feet per second at the heavily armored creature in front of her. The first round blew the armor on its head out while the second went through the brain.

Now with a way out of the horde that surrounded her Six took off into the forest, quickly accelerating to 60kph. She could hear the creatures giving chase, but Six was too fast and there too many trees in their way to make any headway. Eventually the sounds of the pack grew quieter and quieter until she could not longer hear them. She ran for another minute, changed course, and then ran for another two minutes to make sure that they didn't follow her.

Finally slowing down, Six took a careful look around her to make sure that there was nothing in the vicinity, before allowing herself a small break.

 _ **:Noble Six:**_ Dot said.

"What is it Dot?" Six responded.

 _ **:I am currently detecting a communications network. Shall I attempt to connect and find out where we are?:**_

Six paused, then nodded. "Alright, do it."

There was a brief pause of about 10 seconds before Dot spoke. _**:Noble Six, I believe we are on an uncharted world:**_

There was a brief pause before Six said, "Explain."

 _ **:There are many things here that do not exist in UNSC records. For example, the creature you fought earlier. Furthermore, the constellations also do not match with any known planet. There is also the fact that there is no mention of the UNSC anywhere on this 'Extranet,' the name for this global information network:**_

Six sighed. She had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **First things first, the bullet velocity of the DMR. I went to the wiki and found out the bullet and found out the velocity of the 7.62x51mm round fired by the M392, the** _ **Halo:Reach**_ **DMR. It was 2,600 ft/s or 762 m/s, in case you were wondering. I'm not a gun expert or anything, so I looked up bullet velocity of a modern 7.62 round and I found that the velocities were similar, correct me if I'm wrong. Now you have to consider that Halo is set 500 years in the future. That means in 500 years, humanity has done jack shit in making their bullets go faster. Now I understand there would be problems with over-penetration if it goes too fast, but then armor comes into play. If humanity still uses the same propellant against armor that is getting increasingly better and stronger, then there would be no point to guns, since the armor would stop** **every single round. Now about recoil, it is my understanding that in 500 years, you would also be able to create better recoil dampers. If I am wrong about something, please do inform me.**

 **Second thing, I am an uncreative piece of shit. Which is why I need you guy's help for OCs. I plan to have Noble Six be a teacher at Beacon for four years, and in that time, she'll meet a lot of students. I'll list what I want you guys to tell me about your OC below. PM me with them. Oh yeah, don't make them overpowered as hell.**

 **Name:**

 **Age(Don't make it be anything ridiculous, like having a fourth-year be 15 years old.):**

 **Gender:**

 **In what year they will be in when Team RWBY and JNPR are first-years:**

 **Physical description:**

 **Amount of Aura(Ex. Moderate, high, low):**

 **Semblance:**

 **Weapon:**

 **Fighting Style:**

 **Personality:**

 **Traits:**

 **Background:**

 **Anything else you want to tell me about your OC:**

 **Alright, please review and shit.**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**Okay, I lied.**

 **Alright, before we get to anything else, I just wanted to thank anyone and everyone who favorited, followed, review, and submitted an OC for this story.**

 **I said to submit by PM, but fuck it. I guess I'll be accepting from the reviews as well.**

 **I've got two confirmed OC's who are going to be appearing in this story. One shows up in this chapter, the other will show up later in the story. Don't worry, your OC's can still be accepted.**

 **I have only one male OC. I like women, but I don't want Beacon to be almost completely made out of women.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **BraveSeeker3: Thanks for submitting an OC. Six unwilling to admit that her tactical retreats are running away is probably going to happen a lot.**

 **Gray28wolf08: Thanks for submitting an OC. Ya know what's funny? I actually had planned on Noble Six being named Violet Wolf. Coincidence? I think not. Or do. I don't know anymore. Also, what are some restrictions on Gray Wolf's semblance. I don't wanna make her too OP. She'll be good, but not "FUCK Y'ALL I'M GOD" good.**

 **Edrap: Thanks for submitting an OC. It was also a nice conversation that I had with you.**

 **Zero Jozan: Thanks for submitting an OC. At least you are giving it a chance.**

 **Guest: Response and shit**

 **RemasteredHype: Thanks for submitting an OC. Wow I am getting real tired of writing that. Could you also describe your OC's semblance more? It's kinda vague.**

 **Should've put this in the first chapter, but whatever.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Halo series or RWBY. They belong to 343 Industries and Rooster Teeth respectively.**

* * *

"Violet, you wanted to see me?" Gray Wolf asked as she approached the hyper-lethal vector.

Violet just smirked, a break in her usual cold demeanor. "You know team CRDL?" she responded.

Gray's face darkened. "Yeah. Beacon's resident assholes," she said.

Violet's smirk turned into a maniacal grin, something that Gray knew only appeared when someone was about to be in a lot of pain. "Well, I caught them bullying Jaune Arc yesterday, and I'm having them run the 'Torture Course,' as you students call it, as a result. Since your birthday is tomorrow, I was just wondering if you would help me in… adding to their pain? Consider it an early birthday gift," she said, her sadistic side showing.

Gray was grinning as well by this point. "Of course, Violet, I would gladly join you in this amazing and fun activity," she stated.

The two lone wolves shared a small yet creepy laugh that echoed through the hall they were in.

A random male student who was passing by suppressed a shiver as he inched away from the two seemingly crazy girls.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Five years earlier**

Noble Six could not believe what she was hearing. She just couldn't. It was physically impossible. "Dot, are you sure you're not rampant?" Six asked carefully.

 _ **:I am sure I am not rampant. Besides, rampancy would not cause this amount of misinformation to be generated in my matrix:**_ the dumb A.I. said.

Six groaned. "So people can actually generate a shield from their _soul_ ," she said, disbelief laced in her voice.

 _ **:Yes:**_ Dot stated.

Noble Six then got up and did something highly unbecoming of the Spartan; she started banging her head on the nearest tree.

 _ **:Noble Six, please stop:**_ Dot said, worried she broke her Spartan. Six just continued to bang her head on the tree.

 _ **:Noble Six, please stop, you are alarming me:**_ Dot said. Six stopped.

"Sorry about that," she said, "I just needed to get something out of me for a moment."

Dot wisely chose not to comment.

 _ **:As I was saying, Aura does not only act as a shield. It can be projected outwards as well as enhancing the body of oneself, though not to the level of a Spartan. A semblance manifests from aura and is usually unique to each individual. It can be super strength or it can be control over mass:**_ The dumb A.I. continued.

"Damn, if the UNSC had that kind of advantage in the war, things may have not been so bad. Wait, Dot, would I be even be able to manifest an aura?" she asked.

 _ **:Unknown. It is possible that aura created from exposure to dust:**_ answered Dot.

"You still haven't explained what this 'dust' is," Six said.

 _ **:Dust is the main source of energy in Remnant, the name of this planet. Everything is powered by dust. It is a natural occuring energy propellant with unique physical properties, like being able to create fire. The different types of dust are able to control different things. It is triggered by the use of aura:**_

"Alright," Six said. "But what about those things from earlier?"

 _ **:They would be the Grimm. The Grimm are the enemies of humanity on this world. They do not have a soul, and are therefore unable to generate use Aura. They are also drawn to negative emotions. They disintegrate when they die, making in-depth studying of them body nearly impossible. The ones you fought earlier are called beowolves:**_ The A.I. paused, then continued. _**:I am amazed that you have not encountered any Grimm other than the beowolves:**_

"What do you… oh," said Six, realizing what the A.I. was getting at.

Six could be described as one big mixing bowl of negative emotions. Her parents were dead, her company was almost wiped out, almost everybody on her team was killed right in front of her eyes, and humanity was being wiped out by a bunch of alien races because of religion of all things. She never really got anytime to vent her feelings either, she was usually either in cryo, training, or on a mission. A spartan was supposed be able to control their emotions, but even they had their limits.

Six suddenly grabbed her DMR and pointed it at a random bush. "Come out," she said. The bush rustled, and a sobbingquivering kid no older than 8 appeared out of it. Her clothes were ripped and torn. She was bruised, bloody, and had a huge gash across her stomach. But what drew Six's attention the most was what was on top of her head; a pair of wolf ears.

"Dot, what is that?" Six asked as she lowered her rifle. She wasn't really surprised, hell, she wouldn't even be surprised if there were four girls who are the physical embodiments of the four seasons!

 _ **:That would be a Faunas. They are basically humans with animalistic traits. They are generally discriminated in regular society, which is why the White Fang were created. They are a Faunus civil rights group who were at first peaceful but then turned violent and are now labeled as a terrorist group:**_ Dot said.

All this while, the child continue to sob. Six sighed. She was not good with kids.

Six holstered her rifle on her back and took a careful step forward. The kid backed away from her. Six held up hands in a non-threatening manner. "Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Where are your parents?" Six said to the kid.

"T-the-they're…" The poor girl couldn't even finish her sentence before she broke down and started crying again. But she didn't need to. Six understood. It had happened to her too.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine," she said, trying and failing to comfort the kid. "What's your name?"

"J-J-Jade T-Twi-Twilight," the kid sniffled out.

"Don't worry," she repeated. "Everything is going to be fine." And Six's magnum flew into her hands and fired two shots.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGERS! I LOVE THEM! I think.**

 **Alright, what should Six's semblance be?**

 **Please review and shit.**


	3. Chapter 3: Vale

**Hi. My name is Jeff.**

 **I'm sorry for taking a little too long, but my mother's uncle died on Christmas**

 **Alright, there's a fight scene in this chapter. Hope I didn't fuck it up too badly.**

 **Alright, reviews.**

 **BraveSeeker3: Thanks for the OC. One thing you will come to know is that Six/Violet can be very sadistic at times.**

 **Gray28wolf08: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Shadow Walker of Fire: Can't really respond to this.**

 **Edrap: You'll find out what the 'Torture Course' is this chapter. And yes, rwby logic. Because according to rwby logic, most of the OC's are female and mayonnaise is a weapon.**

* * *

Room B312, (Violet didn't ask for the room specifically, Ozpin gave it to her, probably as a joke) or the 'Torture Course' as the students called it, was basically a kilometer long obstacle course that was designed to cause it's runners a lot of pain. Designed by Violet Wolf when she became pissed off that students kept disobeying her, it consists of a lot of hammers and saws placed to make it more likely to hit sensitive parts of someone's body, rooms with safer but more effective versions of tear gas, and in some rooms, there would also be an increase in gravity caused by placing anti-gravity plates upside down. If this wasn't enough, the whole time they would be shot at by Violet using specially made paint rounds that were designed to inflame pain nerves. And when students get to the end, just when they think they are safe, they get fired upon by a machine firing those same pain-inducing rounds at 1,000 rpm.

Those who run it never disobey Violet again.

There were a some teachers who voiced their concerns about this, but they quickly shut up once they saw how effective it was and when Violet allowed them to make students run it as well.

Strangely enough, parents actually never commented about this or even gave an impression that they knew about it.

And unfortunately for team CRDL, Violet invited another person to shoot at them, meaning that there was now twice the amount of pain rounds heading there way, and at the end, two different machine guns shooting at them. Many couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

 **LINE BREAK**

"We all done?" Violet said as she smirked. Looking over the unconscious bodies of team CRDL, she couldn't help but want to do it again. She hadn't had this much fun since, well, ever.

"Just one more thing," Gray said and walked over to Cardin. She pointed the DMR form of Arget Otho at his dick and fired 3 times. "Now we're done," she said while grinning wickedly.

Violet laughed. That was why she liked the girl so much.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Five years earlier**

The first shot destroyed the brain, the 12.7mm SAP-HE rounds easily piercing and then exploding inside the skull. The second shot was simply a double tap. The body slumped over on the ground with a big hole in its head.

"We need to move," Six said to Jade, who was staring at the dead beowolf in horror. "There's bound to be more of them." Jade simply sat there.

Six sighed. "Dot, give me the location of the nearest settlement."

 _ **:Done:**_ the A.I. said and a waypoint titled 'Vale' appeared on her HUD. But before she could pick up Jade and run, her motion tracker lit up with at least 20 contacts and multiple beowolves appeared around her. 3 of them immediately jumped for Jade, claws at the ready. Six's magnum fired 3 shots, and there were 3 new dead bodies on the grass. Turning around she smashed her fish into another, then drew her combat knife out of its sheath and threw into one getting a little too close for comfort to Jade.

Quickly switching the magnum into her left hand, Six fired one more shot, killing another beowolf, before grabbing her energy sword and igniting it. She swung in a wide arc, bisecting another two and then kicked a beowolf in the chest, caving it in.

Firing the last two shots of the clip, killing another two, she hit the magazine release button on the magnum at the same time as one of the magnetic plates holding her magazines in place reversed polarity, sending a mag flying right into the now empty sidearm. Six flicked the slide forward and then brought the pistol up as she stabbed another beowolf with the energy sword.

She fired another shot with her pistol at a beowolf who was about to swipe at Jade before jumping over a charging beowolf and then slamming down on top of it, crushing it. She turned around and _moved._ In an instant she decapitated two more and crushed a skull beneath her foot. Within a second she smashed a foot into another's face. The last 3 growled at her. Her response came in the form of 3 shots.

The whole fight was finished within a minute and a half.

Six turned to Jade, who was staring at her in awe. "Can you move?" she asked the child. Jade slowly nodded. "Alright, get up. We need to move.

 **LINE BREAK**

Fortunately, they didn't get attacked on the way to Vale. It took them about two hours to get to the gates. After some talking by Six, the gate's guards let them in.

Vale was a beautiful city. Not quite as grand as New Alexandria, but it still was beautiful in it's own right. There were buildings everywhere surrounded by walls and in the distance was a giant castle-like structure overlooking the city.

Six had already taken the opportunity to take off her helmet. She was what anybody would consider attractive. She had red hair, blue eyes, and flawless face.

Six and Jade walked around the giant city until Six realized she had no idea where to go.

"Hey Jade," she said to the child. "Did your parents tell you anything before they… died?"

"T-They told me to find Uncle Ozpin," the wolf faunus said. She was no longer crying, but was still depressed.

"Dot, whose Ozpin?" asked Six.

 _ **:Ozpin is the headmaster of the prestigious huntsman academy Beacon. He was considered a prodigy and was the youngest person ever to become a headmaster of a huntsman academy:**_ Dot paused. _**:He may be able to help us with our unique situation:**_

"Well that's awfully convenient. If I didn't know any better, I would've said that this is a bad fanfiction where the author was too lazy to come up with a better reason to meet Ozpin," said Six while looking at the sky, then she suddenly blinked her eyes. "Okay, I have no idea what came over me, but alright, let's go meet this Ozpin."

* * *

 **Sup.**

 **So, still wondering what Six's semblance should be.**

 **Please review and shit. Well, don't shit on me. Shit in the toilet. Or whatever you use for a toilet. I don't judge.**


	4. HAPPY NEW YEAR

Violet smiled to herself as she gazed upon the party. Everybody was here. Sable was having a drinking contest with Axel while Roy and Mato were cheering them on, Gray was talking to Kira and Jade about anime, Joshua was playing mech game against Aleria and the Storm twins and was currently winning, and Lily and Viri were wolfing down as much food as they could. They were a bunch of misfits. But they were also her friends.

She cleared her throat, catching the attention of everyone present. "Hey everyone. Just want to thank you all for coming out here tonight," Violet paused, then continued. "This year had its ups and downs. Things happened, shit went down, and things got fucked up. But," she said, "there is no other group of people I would want to go through it with. Now went that out of the way," she moved to the side to reveal a TV counting down.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR MOTHERFUCKERS!" cried Violet.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR MOTHERFUCKERS. LET'S MAKE THE MOST OF IT.**


	5. Chapter 4: Ozpin

**Alright people, I'm back with another chapter.**

 **I don't really have anything to say, so on to the reviews. I will not be replying to reviews that are purely Happy New Year.**

 **Edrap: I already beginning to decide on Six's semblance, though I may just say fuck it and make it a poll. "Enemy Next destruction confirmed."**

 **BraveSeeker3: The thing is, Six's MJOLNIR can already do armor lock. So that semblance has no use.**

 **Shadow Walker of Fire: Both actually. I'm still new to this, so there are going to be a few things I will try out to see what works.**

 **Gizmo Gear: Response and shit.**

 **Ptl: Ummmm, well, SHIT. And no, I will not likely be making trailers for Six and the OCs.**

 **Now, LET'S GET TO THE STORY! YAY!**

* * *

Cardin Winchester was bruised, battered, in pain, and very fucking tired. He just had his ass handed to him So it could be understood why when he finally found the bathroom, he did not notice that it was the girl's bathroom.

This did not mean he was forgiven though.

Fortunately for Cardin, there was only one girl in the bathroom. Unfortunately for him, she just happened to be one of the most dangerous students in the school. She also happened to be wearing nothing but a string bikini and shorts.

She looked at him with startled blue eyes before her face was enveloped with fury and a blue flame erupted from her left eye.

Cardin promptly tried to get the fuck out of dodge. Tried being the keyword.

Right after he got out the room, he smashed into a solid mass and fell flat on his ass. Looking up he saw another person with redeyes looking down at him. But before he could say anything, the door to the girl's bathroom slammed open and the blue-eyed girl stepped out, somehow getting her boots, a shirt, and her jacket on within ten seconds.

The guy above Cardin looked at the girl, then down at him, then at the girl again, before a look of understanding dawned on the guys face before his right eye burst in azure flames and the tattoos running down his arm glowed brightly.

Cardin gulped.

 _Son of a bitch._

 **LINE BREAK**

 **FiveYears Earlier**

Contrary to popular belief, Ozpin did not actually live in Beacon year-round. During the school year, yes, he did live in it, but when school was out, he had a nice comfortable home for himself on the outskirts of vale. But many people did not know this.

So he was rather surprised when his doorbell rang. Getting up from the chair where he was pouring himself a cup of coffee he got up to answer it. He opened the door and saw a red-headed woman in dark blue and red armor holding a helmet and…

"Jade?" Ozpin questioned. Why was she here? And where was William and Diamond?

"Uncle Ozpin!" Jade cried, and hugged the legs of Ozpin. He hugged her back and asked, "Where are your parents?"

"They're dead!" Jade sobbed out. Ozpin frowned. How? William and Diamond were very good at fighting and they lived low level area. The Grimm shouldn't have been a problem for them. Something else must've happened to them.

His eyes moved to the redhead who was still standing there. "And who are you?" Ozpin questioned.

"You may call my Six for now," she answered cooly.

Ozpin paused, then nodded. "Alright then, come on in," he said, gesturing towards the open door.

 **LINE BREAK**

Six's eyes regarded the sleeping form of Jade, then flicked back up to Ozpin. "What do you want to know?" she said.

"Well, what happened?" he asked.

"I found her outside the city walls in the forest," she answered. "A pack of Grimm was either tracking me or her appeared shortly after. I killed them, then took Jade back to Vale, where she told me that her parents wanted her to find you, and the rest is history."

"Alright, but you still haven't told me where you are from," Ozpin said.

Six stiffened, then said, "I doubt you would believe me."

"Try me," was all Ozpin said.

"Well," Six paused, thinking how to word it, then decided to be blunt. "I'm not from this world." Ozpin merely nodded. Six raised an eyebrow. "You believe me?" she said incredulously.

"I've seen a lot more stranger things then that," he said. "But please, do go on."

"Alright, where I come from, there is no Grimm. There is no aura or semblance. There is no dust. And there is no Faunus. Humanity has colonized over 800 worlds under the leadership of the UEG, or the United Earth Government. The UNSC, or the United Nations Space Command, is the military, exploratory, and scientific branch of the UEG as well as the government during the days of the war," Six said, watching for any reactions from the old man. All Ozpin did was take a sip from his coffee.

"What is this 'war' you speak of?" he asked, placing the mug down on the coffee table that seperated Six and Ozpin.

"The Human-Covenant War, otherwise known as the Great War, is an interstellar conflict between Humanity and the coalition of alien races known as the Covenant, who want nothing other than the extermination of humanity.. The first colony to be attacked and lost to the Covenant was a small colony on the fringe of UNSC called Harvest. It was also the first planet to be glassed," she continued.

"What's glassing?" Ozpin inquired.

"Glassing refers to Covenant orbital bombardment that involves the use of heavy plasma weaponry. Intense plasma beams are fired at the planet's surface, turning it into glass. This is usually done to entire planets." There was still no visible reaction. Either he didn't care or was very good at hiding his emotions.

"The war has been going on 27 years by this point. Hundreds of planets have fallen to the Covenant. They are technologically superior as well as numerically superior. The only real chance we had was on the ground, and that was only until they retreat back to their ships and glass the planet."

Six paused so that Ozpin could take it all in, then started again. "I myself was caught in a glassing beam, which somehow sent me to this place. I found myself in the forest about 6 kilometers east of Vale. I ran into a beowolf pack, which I retreated from after killing their alpha, for I did not have any information on their capabilities. After I stopped, I hacked the global data network to find information on my whereabouts, and then I met Jade."

Ozpin opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a "huh?" from Jade. He cracked a smile.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake," he said.

* * *

 **Brownie points to whoever figures out who the unnamed boy and girl are in the beginning. The girl should be relatively easy, but the boy may need an open mind.**

 **Sorry if this chapter is a little boring.**

 **I'm beginning to decide on Six's semblance.**

 **Please review and shit.**


	6. Chapter 5: Talks

**Alright, I'm back. I've been watching Angel Beats, haven't finished the entire anime yet, but it's great! So far, this has got to be my favorite quote: "Despair in your uselessness and inferiority to the clothespins."**

 **Seriously, nobody guessed correctly? I mean, the boy may have been hard(he was an OC) but I thought at least one person would've gotten the girl right. Girl named Mato in New Year chapter, black clothed, eye flame, seriously no one got it? It's Black Rock Shooter from, well, the Black Rock Shooter franchise.**

 **I gonna make a poll for Six's semblance, should be up sometime soon after this chapter.**

 **Gray28Wolf08 pointed out a rather large problem. The fact that in the first chapter it said Five Years Earlier and in the chapters after that it said Four Years Earlier. I fixed them all to be Five Years Earlier. Other than that, just a few mistakes I made with an OC have been fixed.**

 **Now I'm stuck between deciding if Six should just stick to the weapons she brought with her or make a new one.**

 **I'd like to say that I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, but then I'd be lying.**

 **Alright, reviews.**

 **BraveSeeker3: Alright, thanks man.**

 **Edrap: You're wrong. Cause why the hell not? "Target verified. Commencing hostilities."**

 **Gizmo Gear: Which is why it's Cardin getting beat up.**

 **Guest: I'll start doing longer chapters soon, don't worry. And I have no idea who you are talking about.**

 **Psihopatul: Thanks, though I will say that there are better RWBY crossovers than this.**

 **Guest: No he is not. And also, YOU CALLING ME A BITCH, BITCH?**

 **Alertpoet91: Here's more.**

* * *

Cardin grunted in pain as his face smashed against the floor, but was quickly pulled back up and then sent flying across the arena by Violet's fist. Even before he hit the force field she was already laying blow after blow on his body. When he did hit the force field she reared her fist back and then hit him with enough force in the solar plexus to shatter the field and send his body into the arena's wall, cracking it. He fell down flat on his face.

Hearing the buzzer sound he looked up at his aura gauge he saw that there was only a tiny sliver left. He then looked at Violet's, whose was still in the green, and then looked at the match timer and clenched his fist. _1:01_. One minute and one second. That's all it took for Violet beat him. Just over a fucking minute.

He clenched his fist even more, than relaxed. He took solace in the fact that no one, not even the oh-so-great Pyrrha Nikos, had managed to beat her. At least no first-year has yet. He had no idea about the older years.

Cardin's beatdown basically described all the student's love-hate relationship with combat class. On one hand, it was combat class, the only class that wasn't really boring, and there was a chance that you could see an ass kicking by Violet. On the other hand, you could be the victim of that ass kicking.

Fucking hell, he hates her. Not only that, he could do jack shit about her. If only he could-

His thoughts were cut short as he slipped and hit his head against the cracked wall. He heard a crack and saw that the impact had knocked loose a large piece of concrete.

Time seemed to slow down and he watched in horror as the piece of concrete headed straight for his dick.

 _Motherfucker._

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Five Years Earlier**

Six's eyes softened and she smiled slightly, which surprised Ozpin slightly. In the 45 minutes that he had known her, admittedly not very long, she had never shown a single sign of emotion. Jade must've made quite the impression on Six.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" Six asked Jade as she moved to the 8-year old's side.

Jade nodded and sat up. "Yeah, I'm alright." She suddenly huffed and crossed her arms. "Don't call me kid," she said

Six's smile turned into a grin. "Yeah, well I'm 13 years your senior, so you are a kid to me." Jade just pouted.

Ozpin smirked at the exchange. "Come on, let's get you two something to eat," he said.

 **LINE BREAK**

Jade was hungrily chomping down on her sandwich before Six chuckled and then said, "Slow down kid, no need to wolf it all down."

Jade stopped and tried to speak only to realize that their was still food in her mouth. She swallowed it before sheepishly saying, "Sorry."

"It's alright kid," Six said, taking a bite out of her own sandwich. She stood next to the table since she told Ozpin that the chair probably wouldn't hold her armor's weight.

"I told you to stop calling me kid!" Jade nearly shouted.

Six smirked. "And I told that I'm 13 years your senior, so yeah, I'm going to keep calling you kid. Got that, kid?" she said. Jade said nothing.

There was an awkward silence for a minute before Ozpin decided to break it."So, Six, do you have a real name?" he asked.

Six stiffened slightly, then relaxed. "I suppose I do owe you that," she said. "Names Wolf. Violet Wolf."

"A nice name," Ozpin said.

"Thanks," the now named Violet replied.

There was another awkward silence and then Violet said, "Look, Ozpin, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone."

Ozpin glanced at Jade. "Stay here," he said to the wolf Faunus. She nodded.

"Follow me," he said to Violet and walked out of the room into the hallway. Looking back at Violet, he saw that her face had reverted back to its emotionless state.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush," she began. "I have no idea what to do. I'm in a new world, I have no money, I have no home, and my whole life was spent fighting. Could you help me out?"

Ozpin smiled. Just the opportunity he needed. Though he wondered what she meant when she said that her whole life was spent fighting, but he chose not to comment on it. "Well, I can get you a house and a job. You just have to do something for me," he said.

"What is it?"

"I need you to adopt Jade." Ozpin allowed himself a small chuckle at Violet's stunned expression, then raised a hand up before she could say anything. "Look, I can't adopt her, she seems to trust you, and you seem to like her."

"But how do you I won't just abandon her the first chance I get?" she inquired, finally getting out of her stupor.

"You don't seem like the type. You also wouldn't have gone through the trouble of her through a Grimm-infested to get to Vale either. Besides, if you do anything to her, I'll know, and you won't like what would happen next." Ozpin said, keeping a smile on his face.

"I know next to nothing about raising a child," Violet pointed out.

"You'll learn," Ozpin responded.

"Alright," she finally said after a long pause. "I'll do it. Guess I can't leave her alone anyway."

"Great," Ozpin said, clasping his hands together. "Now all that remains is getting you into the city records and then transfering the ownership of Jade and the house to you."

"Wait, hold up a minute," Violet said. "What's the job?"

Ozpin grinned slightly. He wanted to see her reaction to this. "Why, my friend, you will be the combat instructor at the prestigious huntsman academy Beacon. After a short test of course."

He was downcast when Violet simply nodded and said, "Alright."

* * *

 **And that's it.**

 **Unfortunately, this is the end of Cardin getting his ass kicked. For now.**

 **Please review and shit. Especially you Psihopatul, you haven't shit for a few days at this point.**


	7. Chapter 6: Home

**I'M BACK. Sorry it took so long, but there's some shit going on in my life. I can't guarantee that I won't take this long to get another chapter out either.**

 **The poll for Violet's semblance has been up for some time, so go check that out and vote if you haven't already.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say, so onto the reviews.**

 **BraveSeeker3: Unfortunately, we won't be seeing any more of Cardin ass kicking for a while.**

 **Gray28Wolf08: On the contrary, Beacon pays well. But yeah, she will be stuck with mostly whiny teens all day.**

 **Edrap: "To treasure a life...is that something to laugh at?" I'm back.**

 **Alertpoet91: I'm back.**

 **Psihopatul: I'll start making longer chapters soon.**

 **GizmoGear: I know I'm right. I think.**

 **Alright, on to the story.**

* * *

Violet was fucking pissed. Why? Because of the 4 young huntresses-in-training sitting right in front her.

They squirmed awkwardly against her cold, unflinching gaze, wondering why exactly they were in that room.

Finally Violet said, "Ruby, tell me what the actual fuck you shitstains were doing?"

Yang shot up and opened her mouth but quickly shut it when Violet pointed her pistol at her. "Sit your ass down," the hyper-lethal vector said and Yang reluctantly did.

"Now Ruby," Violet said. "Answer me."

"Um, well, we wanted to, uhh, find about the White Fang's activity and stop them?" Ruby tried.

"You think just because you're huntresses-in-training it gives you some special pass to do whatever you want. Well guess what, you don't."

Weiss frowned and said, "With all due respect professor, we gained valuable intel on the enemy and stopped a dangerous criminal."

"A fully trained huntsman team or a SWAT team could've done the same without 30 innocents dying," Violet retorted. A silence soon followed as team RWBY's brains processed her words.

"I… don't understand," Ruby meekly said. In response Violet placed her Scroll on the table separating them and activated it's holographic projector, showing the Atlesian Paladin they destroyed with cars flying all around it.

"This is a car," she said as she pointed to one. "Now I know it's hard for your small brains to comprehend, but people drive cars." Horror dawned on team RWBY's face.

"But it's not our fault! Roman Torchwick w-" Yang exploded but was quickly cut off by Violet slamming her head against the table.

"It is your fault! Because if you people weren't there, Roman would've never got into that Paladin to chase you guys down, therefore all of those lives would've been spared," she said, then let go of Yang's head after a moment. "If it were up to me, you all would've been thrown in jail," she continued. "Fortunately for you, it isn't up to me. Ozpin making that decision."

Violet turned and walked to the door, but stopped just before she reached it and turned around to face the girls once more. "There's a difference between necessary casualties and unnecessary casualties," she said. "I hope you remember that." She turned around again and headed out the door.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Five years ago.**

Violet took a look at the white house in front of her. It was actually rather big compared to some of the other houses she had seen around Vale. She honestly didn't think that Ozpin would get her such a big house. Maybe he was really generous. That or he was just really wealthy.

Didn't matter anyway. She was here with Jade and now the house was theirs.

"Well, then," Violet said to the 8-year old wolf faunus sitting on top of her shoulders. "Let's not waste any more time.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **One month later**

For the first time in the month Violet had been in Remnant, she had nothing to do.

She was always either training, mostly with her aura that Ozpin had unlocked for her earlier that month, or reading up on Remnant's history and culture, if she wasn't with Jade.

Speaking of the little kid, she had been settling in rather well. Her parent's death had affected her a lot, though she seemed to get over it rather quick. Violet could remember how badly she took her parent's death. She had been angry enough that two months later, she allowed herself to be taken into a hellish child soldier program.

Then again, she saw her entire family get slaughtered in front of her, with her planet's destruction coming soon after. Jade didn't seem to have that problem.

Still, it was a little bit wierd, so Violet asked her about it. The child said, "They wouldn't want my to cry over them and waste my life." Oddly insightful for an 8-year old. Even so, Violet did everything she could to help the child. She didn't want the young wolf-faunus to go through it alone.

So, on to less depressing matters, since Jade wasn't home at that time, she was at school, and Beacon wouldn't start for another month, Violet decided to go out into town. Most of her trips there had been mostly to get supplies and some decorations for her house. As new resident, it was only fitting that she should get to know the city she was living in.

With that in mind, she got into a car that she had bought using funds that Dot had… appropriated from some local criminals and drove off.

Hey, the money was already likely stolen from someone else. She's just putting that money to better use.

 **LINE BREAK**

Violet looked at the building in front of her. _The Dusty Blade_ , the sign for the building said. It was a quaint little bar in a quiet part of the city.

It had been far too long since she had alcohol. If memory serves her right, the last time she drank was when she beat Emile in a drinking contest. It was fun, but she woke up with a splitting headache the next day and instantly regretted it.

But still, why the fuck not? Last time she had drank a shit ton of beers before she could be considered to be drunk. And she needed to improve her social skills. What better place to do just that than a bar?

With that train of thought, Violet stepped into the bar.

 **LINE BREAK**

Violet smirked as another challenger fell off his seat and knocked himself out. His friends quickly grabbed and hauled him out of the bar. She had only spent 1 hour in the bar and she was already challenged 2 different times to a drinking contest.

"You know, I haven't never seen anyone drink as much as you without so much as a buzz," the bartender, Cobalt, said as he poured her another shot then slid it over to her.

"I'm not exactly what you would call a normal person," Violet replied, then downed the shot in one go. "Where'd you get this stuff?" she asked, gesturing with her hands to the multiple bottles on the back wall.

"I actually make most of these drinks, but there are a few that are exported," he said.

"Ah," she said, then looked at the clock on the wall of the bar. "Well, I got to go now. I'll see you around," Violet said as she slid a lien card over to him.

Cobalt nodded and picked up the card. "Yeah, see ya," he said.

Violet nodded back and made her way to the exit.

* * *

 **I don't think anyone really of thought about that. The cars I mean.**

 **Please review and shit.**

 **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**

 **This is not a mistake.**


	8. Chapter 7: Stalkers

**AND I'M BACK. Sorry for taking so long.**

 **First off, I just wanna thank everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, and submitted an OC.**

 **There isn't going to anymore glimpses into the future because I don't wanna screw myself over by creating canon that I want to undo later.**

 **Life has become smoother again. Hopefully I should be able to get out chapters sooner. That being said, do not expect any consistent updates.**

 **I will slowly increase the chapter lengths, starting with this one.**

 **And I ran out of things to say. I'm not good with words, I think.**

 **So, reviews.**

 **BraveSeeker3: The civilians were unnecessary casualties. The same thing could've been done without them dying. And also, I don't know, I just a fanfiction writer.**

 **Gizmo Gear: Exactly. Which is why Violet is going to be there make sure their asses are in line.**

 **Gray28wolf08: Thanks. Things are better now.**

 **ptl: I don't know, I'm just a fanfiction writer.**

 **Edrap: I haven't played AC1 or AC2, so I unfortunately don't know what you are talking about. And yes, R.I.P. drivers.**

 **guest: Here, less timeskips.**

 **Psihopatul: Yup, you have to take into account everything. And you, how dare you poke me with a dining utensil? I will now poke you with silverware. And thanks man.**

 **On to the story.**

* * *

Violet smirked as she drove away from Jade's school with the wolf faunus sitting in the backseat of the car. "So, how was your first day at school kid?" she asked the child. Violet had taken off her MJOLNIR 2 weeks before using a field strip unit she had acquired from the same base she found Dot in, so she was clad in a simple t-shirt and pants.

Jade, being the bubbling ball of excitement that she is, was nearly bouncing around the backseat of the car until Violet told her to calm down. "It was great! The teachers were very nice and I even made a few friends today!" she chirped happily.

Violet smiled, then frowned as she checked the rearview mirror and saw that a car had been following them ever since they had left the school. Her hand subconsciously drifted down to her thigh where her M6G rested in a holster. She had yet to check its effectiveness against Aura, but she suspected it would be more effective than dust propelled bullets.

Physical damage against Aura depended on two factors; kinetic energy and the area that energy is concentrated in. Like with unarmored bodies, the energy a bullet holds when it is fired wouldn't do much if it was distributed evenly throughout the entire human body. However, when that energy is concentrated in a smaller area, much more damage is done to the body. That same principle applied to Aura.

But her bullets didn't actually focus the energy in a smaller area than dust propelled bullets, they were the same size, so she didn't actually have that going for her. What she did have going for her was since her rounds went a lot faster than dust propelled bullets and therefore carried more energy. Combine that with the HE properties of the M6G rounds, it made it a very dangerous weapon to use against Aura.

Violet finally realized what she was doing and moved her hand back to the steering wheel. She made a mental note of the license plate of the car, 4AQJ556, to ask Dot about later.

"So, who are your new friends? I want to know who my little girl is going to around," Violet said. Her little girl. That's what she considered Jade now. If someone told her before she got to Remnant that she was going to be a mother, she would've laughed in their face. Then she would've recommended that they get a psychiatric evaluation. Now she's taking care of a child that she had grown to care more about than anyone else in her life.

"They're really nice!," Jade exclaimed. "I met this cool girl named Sapphire and this boy named Azul. They're my classmates too! Ooooh, I can't wait for the next day of school!" Violet raised an eyebrow at this. From what she heard, her own experiences couldn't be really compared to something like this, most children usually weren't looking forward to school. Sitting flat on your ass for six hours each weekday? Yeah, she could understand that. But then again, school had just began. So Jade might not be as upbeat about going to school later on.

Violet frowned again as she checked to find that the car was still following them. Something was definitely going on. So she took a right at an intersection when she had to go left. Jade luckily didn't notice, Violet didn't want to make her worried about something that was likely a coincidence.

"Alright, what's your teacher like?" Violet asked the happy child in the backseat. She relaxed slightly as she checked the rearview mirror and saw that the car that had been previously following went straight. Either it was a coincidence, or her followers had realized that their target had noticed them and broke off to reduce her suspicion. She was personally hoping that it was the former, but her instincts told her it was the latter. And her instincts have saved her more than once.

But what interest would someone have in her? She had only been on Remnant for a month and she hadn't done anything of note. What could she have done that could possibly-

Her attention suddenly shifted to Jade, who was blabbering on and on about school. Maybe it wasn't her, but Jade. Or more specifically, her parents. Ozpin had told her that Jade's parents were a huntsman and huntress, and they both had died suspiciously. Maybe it had something do with them.

But still, if that was true, why would they be going after Jade? She was only an 8 year old child. It made no sense.

She needed to talk to Ozpin about it later.

Violet pulled into her driveway. "Well, we're here. Come on kid, I'll make you something to eat."

 **LINE BREAK**

Violet smiled as she tucked Jade in bed. Shaking her head slightly, she made her way to her room, where Dot was connected to her scroll. Sitting down in a chair, she said to the A.I., "Dot, tell me everything you can about a car with the license plate number 4AQJ556."

There was a pause as Dot connected to the police database and searched the number up. _**:Odd:**_ the A.I. said.

"What is it?" Violet asked, slightly concerned.

 _ **:That number isn't registered in the VPD database:**_

"What about the other kingdoms?" asked Violet.

 _ **:Checking now… It's not registered in the MPD's or the APD's database. Vacuo doesn't really have police, so I can't check there. May I ask why you are inquiring about this, Noble Six?:**_

Violet sighed, running a hand down her face. "The car with that license plate number was following me after I picked Jade up from school today. I took an extra turn and I lost them. It could've been a coincidence, but with what you told me now, I'm starting to doubt that."

 _ **:Interesting:**_ the A.I. mused. _**:Do you think it could have something to do with Jade?:**_

"Yeah, I thought the same thing myself," said Violet. "But still makes no sense. Jade's just a child. Why would someone be interested in her? I'm starting to think it's me. After all I just popped in the system a month ago, with no other previous records. Wouldn't that be a little suspicious to you?"

Dot would've nodded if she could. _**:Yes, I suppose it would:**_ she said.

"Either way, debating it isn't going to change anything," Violet said and flopped down on her bed. "I'm going to sleep."

 _ **:Alright then:**_ Dot said. _**:Have a nice nap, Spartan:**_

"Thanks," Violet said, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Do not take my scientific talk as actual science. I'm bullshitting most of it.**

 **Please review and shit. And thanks, for taking the time to read my story.**

 **I think I'm getting better at this shit.**

 **91 65 99 99 101 115 115 105 110 103 32 100 97 116 97 98 97 115 101 46 46 46 93 10 91 65 99 99 101 115 115 105 110 103 32 102 105 108 101 32 35 49 49 53 65 50 93 10 65 116 32 49 49 58 53 55 44 32 56 47 50 47 50 48 51 57 44 32 65 103 101 110 116 115 32 87 105 108 108 105 97 109 32 84 119 105 108 105 103 104 116 32 97 110 100 32 68 105 97 109 111 110 100 32 84 119 105 108 105 103 104 116 32 99 97 108 108 101 100 32 72 81 32 97 110 100 32 115 97 105 100 32 116 104 97 116 32 116 104 101 121 32 104 97 100 32 105 109 112 111 114 116 97 110 116 32 105 110 102 111 114 109 97 116 105 111 110 32 97 110 100 32 119 101 114 101 32 105 110 32 110 101 101 100 32 111 102 32 97 32 112 105 99 107 32 117 112 46 32 75 105 108 111 45 70 105 118 101 32 119 97 115 32 105 109 109 101 100 105 97 116 101 108 121 32 100 105 115 112 97 116 99 104 101 100 32 116 111 32 112 105 99 107 32 117 112 32 116 104 101 32 84 119 105 108 105 103 104 116 32 97 103 101 110 116 115 46 10 65 116 32 49 50 58 49 57 44 32 75 105 108 111 45 70 105 118 101 32 97 114 114 105 118 101 100 32 97 116 32 116 104 101 32 84 119 105 108 105 103 104 116 32 114 101 115 105 100 101 110 99 101 32 116 111 32 102 105 110 100 32 116 104 101 105 114 32 104 111 117 115 101 32 98 117 114 110 105 110 103 32 97 110 100 32 116 104 101 32 116 119 111 32 97 103 101 110 116 115 32 100 101 97 100 46 32 75 105 108 111 45 70 105 118 101 32 116 104 101 45 10 91 87 65 82 78 73 78 71 58 32 85 110 107 110 111 119 110 32 101 110 116 105 116 121 32 100 101 116 101 99 116 101 100 93 10 91 73 115 111 108 97 116 105 110 103 32 101 110 116 105 116 121 46 46 46 93 10 91 69 110 116 105 116 121 32 73 115 111 108 97 116 101 100 93 10 91 80 117 114 103 105 110 103 32 101 110 116 105 116 121 46 46 46 93 10 91 69 110 116 105 116 121 32 80 117 114 103 101 100 93**

 **Holy shit this is big.**


	9. Chapter 8: Attackers

**I'm back. Sorry for taking so long again. Life was good, it was just that I was lazy. So once again, I'm sorry.**

 **I posted a new story. A Black Rock Shooter/Jormungand crossover to be exact. It's called Through The Portal. I got How-not-to-do-something's permission to write my version of his fanfics, Lost in Transition, In a Faraway Land, The Coming Dawn, and You Came Back. Go check him out by the way. And while your doing that, go check out Acidika's Insanity and Blue xo's Slán Go Fóill. And also, brownie points to whoever can figure out the connection between this fic and my other one. I think it should be pretty obvious. But then again, I said that before with the BRS cameo in this fic, and no one got it.**

 **Now, I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and submitted an OC.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Edrap: Ok. And Halo's Kilo-Five is not here.**

 **BraveSeeker3: How do I respond to "True, true"?**

 **Psihoputal: MYSTERY. YES. Gold bars? Here, I'll poke you with an energy sword. Oh shit, you're dea- IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR.**

 **GizmoGear: Ok, no offense, but if your mom has cars following you around, then she's kinda weird.**

* * *

When Ozpin opened the door to his house, he hadn't expected Violet to be standing there, in that red and black hoodie she seemed to like. Getting a feeling of deja vu, he said, "Violet! I wasn't expecting you. Come on in." He stepped to the side to allow Violet to pass him and they made their way to his living room, where they both sat on his couch.

"So, what do you need? I know you wouldn't come here without a reason," Ozpin said.

Violet pursed her lips and remained silent for a moment before speaking. "What exactly did Jade's parents do?" she finally asked.

Ozpin gave no outward reaction to the questions. Inwardly, he was furiously cursing. He was hoping that this wouldn't come up. "I already told you, they were huntsman," he responded.

"Don't play games with me Ozpin," Violet said, suddenly leaning forward and jabbing a finger towards the ground. "I had a car with an unregistered license plate following me yesterday after I picked Jade up from school. I sure as hell wasn't the cause of it, I've haven't done anything of note since I got here."

Fuck. There was someone following them? Then he was obviously wrong. Fucking fucky fuck.

Ozpin sighed. Fuck it. The information Violet wanted was on a need-to-know basis, and, from his perspective, Violet needed to know. "Jade's parents, William and Diamond Twilight, were both agents for the Vale Committee of Intelligence," he began, pausing to see Violet's reaction. A nod was all he got. "They were in possession of very sensitive information that has the potential to be very dangerous in the wrong hands when they were… killed. The VCI thought that the group that killed them had gotten what they wanted, considering they all but disappeared since Jade's parents were killed as well as the fact that the information was not found at their house, where they died. But," he said, gesturing to her, "considering what you just told me, I fear that may not be the case."

There was a brief moment of silence before Violet responded. "So," she said, "you're telling me that Jade's parents were part of the VCI and were handling dangerous information which is why I got people stalking me and Jade?" He nodded. Violet sighed, running a hand down her face. "Fucking hell," she said. Ozpin lifted an eyebrow at that. It was the first time he had ever heard Violet curse.

"I need a damn drink after this," Violet muttered. She looked at Ozpin. "I'm going head back home. I just need some time process all of this," she said.

Ozpin nodded. "Alright, don't do anything stupid," he replied.

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't," Violet said, and turned around and headed for his door.

Ozpin watched her leave, then picked up his scroll and made a call. "Osiris, it's Ozpin," he said when the person on the other side of the line picked up. "Listen, I think we were wrong about the information the Twilight's had in their possession."

 **LINE BREAK**

"Dot, Jade's parents were agents of the VCI and were handling sensitive information at the time of their deaths. Give me the probability of the people following us the other day were following us because of that."

There is a brief pause as the dumb A.I. calculated the chances. _**:There is a 78.23% percent that you were followed because of Jade's parents. That may not be entirely accurate though, I was not made for analysis:**_

"It's fine. I already knew that something was going on. I just needed something to confirm it," Violet said, and sighed. "Dammit, and here was I was hoping for a peaceful life for a change."

 _ **:Considering the state of this world and the constant, as well as your new job, it was already very likely that you wouldn't have a peaceful life. You should've known this:**_

Violet chuckled. "There's a difference between hoping and thinking, Dot," she said.

 _ **:Noted:**_

Violet sat down and held her hand on her chin before her head suddenly shot up. "Hey Dot, all communication eventually goes through the CCT, right?" she asked.

 _ **:Incorrect. Local communication is done through separate means, as to not overwork the CCT system:**_

Violet frowned. She opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off as the alarm on her scroll rang. She looked down at it, then looked back up and said, "I have to go pick up Jade from school. We'll continue this conversation sometime later." Turning towards the door, she walked out.

 **LINE BREAK**

Violet chuckled as Jade kept ranting on about school. Finally she put her hand over Jade's mouth, muffling her. "I get it kid, school's great," she said. "Now," she said, removing her hand as she spoke, "tell me how much homework you have."

Jade nodded. "Not much. I can finish it pretty fast," the wolf faunus said.

"Alright. Finish it fast, and we'll go out and get ice cream," Violet said, smiling.

Jade perked up at a that. "Ok!" she chirped happily, and ran off to her room to finish her homework.

Violet watched her go, then spoke out loud to seemingly no one. "Dot, you connected to the house systems yet?" she said.

 _ **:Yes, Noble Six. I had connected to the systems at approximately 3:04 P.M:**_ a disembodied voice spoke.

Violet smiled. Cleverly hidden throughout the house were a bunch of carefully placed cameras, microphones, and speakers. Violet didn't even notice them for ten whole days, which, when considering that she was a hyper alert Spartan-III commando, said a lot about how well hidden they were. Or a lot about her detective skills.

Either way, Violet could sleep a little better knowing that an A.I. was watching over her and her adopted daughter.

"Ok, good. Keep an eye out on the house when Jade an I go out," she told the A.I.

 _ **:Acknowledged:**_

 **LINE BREAK**

"Like the ice cream?" Violet asked Jade, who was happily eating her ice cream.

"Yeah!" Jade exclaimed, then immediately went back to eating her ice cream.

Violet smiled, silently noting that she had started doing that a lot more since she had gotten to Remnant, and thought that nothing could go wrong with her day.

And just like that, Violet's whole day got fucked up.

A car slammed into the side of her car, flipping it onto it's top and threw it's passengers, who luckily were wearing seatbelts, around the inside.

After a few moments, the car finally stopped moving, and Violet groaned.

"Motherfu-Jade are you ok?" she worriedly asked the child, who didn't have aura and wasn't as durable as Violet was.

"Yeah, I think so," the child replied.

"Alright, just stay there. I'm going to find out what's going on," Violet said. She disengaged her seatbelt, leading to her falling onto the the top of the car, which was now the floor. She crawled through the open window on her side and pulled herself up. Her attention was immediately drawn to the 3 men with submachine guns who had just gotten out of the car that had hit her's. Immediately recognizing them as a threat, she pulled out her M6G and fired 3 rapid shots at their guns, the 12.7x40mm SAP-HE easily destroying their weapon's ability to fire, and then emptied the rest of the clip into one, the last shot piercing his Aura and exploding inside his head, killing him.

Violet holstered her pistol and ran at the last two. She ducked underneath the punch one threw and delivered two rapid strikes to his exposed midsection and then jumped up and kneed him in the chin, sending him flying into the air, before she grabbed his leg and slammed him down on top of the last one, knocking them both out.

Violet dusted off her hoodie and frowned. Something about this seemed too e- "MOM!" Jade's shout made her turn around to look at her adopted daughter. Her eyes widened at the sight of two men dragging Jade into a white van. Violet was too far away to get there in time and her pistol was empty. There was nothing she could do.

Something inside Violet clicked, and she screamed in rage, dashing forward at the time same time a blue circular shaped portal appeared in front of her.

She was only in what she could presume was slipspace for a moment, but it was much more different than what it was supposed to be. Instead of there being absolute darkness, light assaulted her eyes from every direction. She could just barely make out a black mass barreling towards her before she exited slipspace.

 **LINE BREAK**

On a side note, due to Violet's imperfect opening of a slipspace portal and imperfect handling of slipspace itself, slipspace became unstable, randomly opening portals in different places. It would take a month before slipspace became stable again.

 **LINE BREAK**

Suddenly Violet found herself next to the men who were holding Jade. Not wasting any time, she delivered a hard chop to the back of one's neck and knocked the other one off his feet before smashing her fists onto his back.

Turning to her side, she found sobbing Jade clutching her leg. Slowly kneeling down to match the child's, she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

 **AND DONE.**

 **Shit just went down.**

 **The poll for Violet's semblance is now closed, obviously.**

 **Please review and shit.**

 **00100010010100110110100101110010001011000010000001110100011010000110010101111001001000000110011101101111011101000010000001110100011010000110010101101001011100100010000001100001011100110111001101100101011100110010000001101011011010010110001101101011011001010110010000101110001000000100111101101110011001010010000001100100011001010110000101100100001011000010000001100001011011100110010000100000011101000110100001100101001000000110111101110100011010000110010101110010001000000011010000100000011000010111001001100101001000000110100101101110001000000111000001101111011011000110100101100011011001010010000001100011011101010111001101110100011011110110010001111001001011100010001000001010001000100010111000101110001011100010001000001010001000100010111000101110001011100010001000001010001000100100110101001111010101000100100001000101010100100100011001010101010000110100101101000101010100100010000100100010**


	10. Chapter 9: Protection

**AND I'M BACK. It took less time this time as well. Yay.**

 **Go check out my other crossover, Through the Portal.**

 **I don't actually have anything else to say, so on to the**

 **REVIEWS**

 **BraveSeeker3: SLIPSPACE. YAY. That's my response, 'cause I couldn't come up with anything better.**

 **Edrap: Shit's starting to go down.**

 **How-not-to-do-something: I got it from the wiki, so if the numbers are wrong, then the wiki is wrong. And I'm not a gun nut, but I'm pretty sure a bullet through th… Oh shit, just looked back at the chapter and realized I didn't put head down for some reason. I'll have to go back and change that. But what I was trying to say, was that a bullet through the brain will still kill just about anything.**

 **Psihopatul: It's out. Monolith stalker, eh? Well, I can and will sic Violet Wolf on you if you don't stop poking me.**

 **Gizmo Gear: Oh I thought your mom had people stalking you. My bad. But holy shit, your half sister's dad sounds like a big asshole.**

 **Ptl: The thing is, you feel sorry for them without knowing how dangerous they are. For all you know, they could be much more dangerous than Violet. And the code was binary last chapter. It didn't actually add anything to the plot though, which is why I told you the code.**

* * *

Violet drummed her fingers on the interrogation room table as she waited for whoever it was to come and interview her. It honestly felt more like an interrogation than an interview. Whether that was because of her paranoia due to recent events or something else she didn't know

But if she was being interrogated, then for what reason? They rammed her vehicle, pointed submachine guns at her, and nearly kidnapped Jade. She had reacted accordingly.

Which brought her to the next thing. What was that back there? It looked like a slipspace portal, swirling blue strands of light spiraling into the black center, meaning that she had been in slipspace, but if that was true, then she should've been dead. If the forces of the eleven dimensions didn't crush her, then the radiation should've killed her. Not only that, but it didn't look anything like normal slipspace. Slipspace was a lightless void. What she saw was the exact opposite; it was filled with lights. It didn't make any sense.

Violet's thoughts were suddenly cut off as a tiny slipspace portal opened right in front of her, and a single bullet tumbled out and fell on the table. The hell? She picked it up and slowly rotated it in her hand, examining every little detail. From what she tell, it was a .45 ACP round, something she knew was not made in Remnant. Weird. She pocketed it, wanting to get a more in depth analysis with Dot later.

Finally, after a little more waiting, the door to the room opened and in stepped a human male in his early 30s. He moved forward and raised his hand for Violet to shake. "Hello, I'm Sergeant Blackwell. I just want to clear up a few things with you," he said.

"Violet Wolf," Violet responded, leaning forward to shake his hand.

"Now, let's get down to business. This attack began with them ramming your vehicle, correct?" he said, placing the papers down

"Yeah," Violet said.

"After checking to make sure your daughter was unharmed, you exited your vehicle and saw 3 men armed with submachine guns, more specifically CQAW-15s."

"Yes."

"After seeing this, you opened fire with your custom made sidearm, first destroying their weapons and then killing one. May I ask why you opened fire?" Blackwell said.

"They were, as you said armed with submachine guns and were pointing them at me. I immediately recognized them as a threat and moved to neutralize them," Violet responded. Blackwell nodded.

"Then you rushed them and engaged in melee combat."

"Yeah."

"After knocking the other two out, your adopted daughter, Jade Wolf, formerly Jade Twilight, called for you, at which point you activated your semblance to reach them before they could successfully kidnap her."

"Yes."

"You knocked the two trying to kidnap her out, and that's how this incident ended."

"Yes."

Blackwell leaned forward. "Can you think of any reason these people would have to kidnap your daughter?" he asked.

"Jade's parents were huntsmen. It's possible they did something to piss someone off." Violet said. While she wasn't telling the entire truth, she knew that what Jade's parents actually were was very much classified, and wasn't something a regular police officer should know.

"We'll keep that in mind as we conduct the investigation," Blackwell said then checked the time on his watch. "Well, I do believe I have nothing else to ask of you at this time. Thank you for taking the time to talk with me."

"No problem," Violet said, shaking Blackwell's hand. He then got up and held the door wide open for her.

Saying a quick thank to the officer, she was surprised to find Ozpin waiting outside with Jade. "Ozpin," she greeted.

"Violet," he greeted in return. "I came as soon as I heard. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." He spun on his heel and walked off. Violet looked at him for a moment before turning her head to regard Jade. "Come on, kid," Violet said, tilting her head in the direction Ozpin walked off in. "Lets go." She walked forward, making sure the wolf faunus was following her.

Violet frowned internally. While it was to be expected, she didn't like how Jade had become. She didn't like how robotically the child moved her arms and legs, how silent she had become, how traumatized the girl was. Violet vowed silently that if she ever found whoever set up the attack on her and her daughter, she would make sure that they died a very painful death.

Walking out of the police station, she saw Ozpin and another man, probably in his late 50s, waiting next to a car. "Violet, this Osiris Flame. He's the director of the VCI," Ozpin said.

Violet nodded. "I'm Violet Wolf," she said, shaking the man's hand.

"I know that already. Ozpin told me everything about you. Including the unbelievable parts," Osiris said, then straightened up. "But I trust Ozpin. And if he trusts your word, then I can trust your word too."

"Alright, fair enough," Violet said. "So, what do you want?"

Osiris took a quick look around before speaking again. "It's not really that should talked about in the open. Hop in," he said, opening the passenger door of the car. Violet eyed it suspiciously before sitting in the car, Ozpin and Jade sliding in soon after.

In the driver's seat sat a woman whom Violet could not identify. Right after Osiris sat in the front passenger seat the unknown woman started driving, and Violet could not help but touch the handle of her energy sword. Jade's near kidnapping had really increased her paranoia.

"Violet, this is Wynne D. Fanchon, code-name Reiterpallasch, one of my best agents," Osiris said, noticing her tension. "Don't worry, we're just taking you guys someplace safe."

"Excuse me if I'm a little bit paranoid, but I barely know you two. So tell me, where exactly are we going," Violet retorted, not taking her hand off the energy sword.

This time, it wasn't Osiris who answered, but Wynne. "We're taking you two to one of our safe houses here in Vale. Violet, from what I've seen, you can take care of yourself, but you won't always be around to protect Jade. And the enemy won't make the same mistake twice," she said, eyes focused on the road ahead.

Finally, after being silent for so long, Jade spoke. "Mom, what's going on?" she asked.

Violet looked at the wolf faunus and said, "I'll explain everything later, kid. For now just trust me, okay?" Jade nodded.

"We're here," Wynne said as they pulled up to rather unassuming building. Violet opened the passenger door and stepped out into the cold air. Jade, Osiris, and Ozpin stepped out right after, and the car drove away.

"Follow me," Osiris said and led to them to the side of the building to a metal door. He knocked on it 3 times in quick succession. A small hum could be heard before the door slid open, revealing a small passageway, and the group entered the building.

"Hey Osiris, Ozpin," Violet suddenly said, remembering the .45 ACP round in her pocket, and pulling it out. "Do you know what this is?" She held it out to Osiris, who took it and examined.

"No, I believe I do not. Do you know what it is?" Osiris said, handing the round back to her.

"It's a .45 ACP round, from where I come from. It's pretty rare, most pistol's usually use 12.7x40mm," she said, pocketing the round again. "It appeared from a Slipspace portal, back in the police station."

"Slipspace? What's that?" Ozpin questioned.

"It's a pocket dimension with different physics than this one," Violet explained. "It's mostly used as a form of ftl travel."

Jade was now looking up at her adopted mother in confusion. "Mom, can you please tell me what's going on?" Jade pleaded.

Violet dropped down to the child's height. "There are some bad people after you," Violet said. She placed her hands on Jade's shoulders. "We're going to make sure they don't get to you. I just need you to trust me."

Jade nodded. "Ok," she said.

"Good," Violet said, standing up. She turned to Osiris and Ozpin, who were waiting for her by another door. "You still haven't told me who the enemy is," she pointed out.

Osiris nodded. "True," he said, and opened the door.

Inside was a pretty spacious area, with some couches facing towards a tv. In between them was a large coffee table. There were multiple closed doors, presumably leading towards other rooms.

"Violet, you know how Grimm only attack humans and faunus on sight, right?" Ozpin said. Violet nodded. "Well, our enemy believes by getting rid of what makes us human and faunus, they can effectively get rid of that problem. And they are trying to force it onto the rest of the world."

It took a moment for Violet's brain to process that. "Wait, what?" she said incredulously.

* * *

 **Collared's #3 makes an appearance! Although she's not a Lynx. And she doesn't pilot a NEXT.**

 **Go check out my other crossover, Through the Portal.**

 **Hey, just realized, there are no line breaks.**

 **Please review and shit.**


	11. Chapter 10: Enemy

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, so let me tell you what happened. Firstly, a friend of mine deleted this chapter as prank. So I had to rewrite this whole chapter again. But before that, I decided I needed to bring my grades up. Now they weren't bad, mostly Bs and a few As. And I'm in all honors, so yeah. But If you're like me, you need to have all As. I did that and managed to bring them all up to As, except for math, which is still a B. Fudge. But as I did that, I started to lose interest in writing. So yeah, I may or may not stop writing.**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who PMed me asking how I was doing.**

 **But, if do continue writing, I may do a rewrite of this story.**

 **Reviews**

 **BraveSeeker3: A question for you, a question for you, questions for everyone! I think that's how that goes.**

 **alertpoet91: Thanks.**

 **Edrap: AC characters will be in Wynne's backstory, that's all I can tell you.**

 **Gizmo Gear: Reply and shit.**

 **Psihopatul: They are given. Also, do you know how many times I've spelt your name wrong and had to back and fix it? I'll give you a clue, it's a lot. And also, "Can't be touched, can't be stopped, can't be moved, can't be rocked, can't be shook!"**

 **ptl: I don't know, I'm just a fanfiction writer.**

 **475213: *Nods slowly* Yes, yes it is.**

 **FORD B: Thanks.**

 **22cmays: The worst review a fanfiction writer can get, that it, one he or she does not know how to respond to.**

 **I think that's everyone, so ONTO LE STORI.**

* * *

The silence was broken as suddenly a small slipspace portal opened up in front of a Violet and a small white coffee mug flew out of it, heading straight towards her face. Fortunately, Violet, due to her superhuman reflexes, was able to grab it out of the air before it reached its final destination.

"The hell was that?" Osiris exclaimed, looking straight into the now empty space the portal appeared from not a moment ago.

"That was a slipspace portal," Violet said, holding the mug up so that she could examine it. Ozpin's eyes widened upon seeing the mug.

"That's my favorite coffee mug!" he exclaimed, pointing to it.

Violet looked at him. "Really?" she said, and Ozpin nodded. She then looked at the mug in her hand and then handed it to Ozpin. "Well, damn. So, back to what we were talking about earlier, what could they possibly want with… Jade?" Violet trailed off as she looked at the child in question, who looked up from eating a plate of cookies that were most definitely not there before. "Where did those come from?" Violet asked the child, who shrugged.

"Don't know. They appeared out of nowhere right in front of me," Jade said. Violet raised an eyebrow at this.

"Appeared in front of you? From a portal," she questioned.

"No. They literally appeared out of nowhere in front of me," the child said, and went straight back to eating the cookies.

"Okay then... back to the matter at hand. What do they want with Jade? And do they have a name? 'Cause I don't want to keep calling them 'they," Violet said.

"To answer your second question, they really don't have a name. We simply call the the enemy. To answer your first question," Osiris said, and took a deep breath. "Well, we have absolutely no idea. It could be anything. We can barely ever get anything on them."

"Well, shit," she said, then suddenly turn around and pointed her M6G at the door as it creaked open, only to lower it as Wynne stepped through, who raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Don't have to be so hostile, Violet, it's just me," she said with a large bag in her hands, then blinked her eyes at the cookies that Jade was still eating. "And when did Jade get those cookies?"

"Sorry about that, I'm just really jumpy today," Violet apologized, and then looked at Jade. "As for the cookies, I have no idea. She said they appeared right in front of her. And while we're on that topic." She cleared her throat and raised her voice. "Jade, that's enough. You can eat the rest tomorrow, alright?" The child in question pouted but stopped eating anyway.

"Soooo, I brought dinner," Wynne said, holding up the bag in her hands. "Figured you guys were pretty hungry, since you probably didn't have anything in the police station."

"Now, that you mention it, yeah I am hungry," Violet said, nodding her head. "Though I'm don't know about Jade, considering all the cookies she just ate. But, thanks."

Jade looked up from where she was sitting and said, "I'll have one."

Wynne nodded. "That's settled then," she said.

 **LINE BREAK**

30 minutes later, when everyone had their burgers, the adults discussed their next move.

"I need to go back to my house," Violet said. "There are some things there that I need to get."

"Tell us what they are then," Osiris. "I'll have some people swing by your house and pick them up."

Violet looked at the VCI director. "No offense, but I don't trust anyone else enough to handle those items."

"Like what?" Osiris challenged.

"My armor and weapons, for example," Violet answered, then adopted a sheepish look. "And well, a fully functioning A.I."

Osiris and Wynne stared at her in shock. Ozpin simply took a sip from his refilled coffee mug. Wynne was the first to snap out of it.

"You have a fully functioning A.I.!" she exclaimed. "Atlas is the only nation with a working A.I. as far as I know, and that's only in the prototype stage!"

"She's only a dumb A.I., but yeah, she's a fully functioning A.I.," Violet admitted.

"Dumb A.I.?" Osiris questioned.

"Dumb A.I.s, unlike smart A.I., can't learn outside their field of expertise. But they still are pretty damn smart," Violet said, then looked at Osiris. "That good enough for you?"  
"Yeah," Osiris slowly said.

"Good, then Wynne, can you head out with Violet get those items?" Ozpin asked the blond, who nodded.

"Follow me Violet," Wynne, nodding her head towards the exit.

"One second," Violet said, and turned to Osiris and Ozpin. "If anything happens to Jade while I'm gone, I will kill you two." They nodded, and Violet turned to Wynne. "Let's go."

 **LINE BREAK**

"Dot, this Wynne D. Fanchon. Wynne, this is Auntie Dot, the A.I. I told you about," Violet said as the two women entered the Spartan's house.

 **:Hello, Wynne:**

Wynne looked around as she tried to discern where the voice came from. "That's kinda creepy," she said.

"You'll get used to it," Violet assured her. "Head downstairs to the basement. Most of the thing I need are down there. I'll be with you a soon as I unplug Dot from the system," she said as she pointed to a door.

"Alright," Wynne said and opened the door that Violet pointed. Behind it were some stairs leading down. She made her way downstairs and flicked on the lights, and a startled look appeared on her face as she took in the sight before her. What Violet had transformed her basement into could only be described as a mini-armory. She had a crap-ton of weapons, from the small yet reliable Ki P15 to the powerful Rouge SAAMR55. Wynne didn't know why Violet had all of those guns, nor did she want to know.

At far end of the room laying on a table was a rifle that Wynne did not recognize. It was more blocky than most rifles that she was used to, and had what looked like an ammo counter on the top of it. But what really drew her attention was the suit of red and blue armor lying next to it.

Wynne took a step forward and tried to lift the helmet. While she could lift it, its heavy weight made it hard to do so without aura, making her wonder just how heavy the entire set weighed.

"The entire set weighs over half a ton," Violet spoke up from behind Wynne, startling her. She hadn't realized that Violet could be so quiet.

"Half a ton? How the hell can you wear that and still be able to fight effectively?" Wynne asked incredulously. Shit, she's only able to lift 450 pounds at max with aura. But to be able to lift 1000 pounds and still be able to move like Violet does, well, holy shit is understating it.

"It actually enhances my abilities. Dot would be better suited to telling you the specifics though," Violet said, then took the helmet from Wynne's hands, lifting it effortlessly. "So, you gonna help me get this into the car?"

 **LINE BREAK**

Half an hour later of lifting and some grunting on Wynne's part, they managed to pack away the armor and the non-Remnant weapons in the trunk and were on their way back to the safe house with Dot's chip safely stored in a case in the backseat. On the way back, Wynne decided it was too quiet and tried to start up a conversation with Violet, who was idly balancing a rather large knife on the tip of her fingers. That, and she wanted to know more about the women she would be working with.

"Soooo," Wynne drawled, unsure how to start the conversation. "You got any friends or family back home? Lovers?" she said, already mentally cringing at how awkward it sounded.

Violet flipped the knife around and grabbed it by the handle, then looked at Wynne. "All but 3 of my friends are dead, as far as I know. My family is dead, and the only other person other than Jade that I had truly loved is also dead," she said, at that point looking longingly at the knife.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry for your loss," Wynne said, now really regretting asking that question.

"Don't be. You weren't the one responsible," Violet said.

"What happened? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Wynne asked.

Violet sighed, now looking straight ahead, and then her eyes widened. "Stop the car!" she exclaimed. Wynne did as she was told and slammed her foot on the break, coming to a stop as an object slammed into the ground 10 meters in front of the car.

"What the fuck is that?" Wynne exclaimed. And here she was, hoping for a peaceful drive.

"I got no idea," Violet said, opening the passenger door to step out, "but I'm going to to find out." Wynne sighed and got out as well while readying Eltanin and her Rouge HP .50.

As the dust cleared, she could see that it actually wasn't an object, but rather a person wearing some heavy armor, power armor by the looks of it. Attached to its right arm was a minigun as well as what looked to be a rocket launcher.

The person stood up and turned to them, seemingly analyzing them before pointing the minigun at the two.

There was a small silence before Wynne cursed. "Motherfucking tits on a stick," she said as the gun started to rotate.

"Targets verified," the person said in a deep robotic voice. "Commencing hostilities."

And then it fired.

* * *

 _CQAW-12 (_ _ **C**_ _lose_ _ **Q**_ _uarters_ _ **A**_ _utomatic_ _ **W**_ _eapon-12): A PDW chambered in 5.7x28mm by the Mistralian arms manufacturers Ki Arms in the year 2020. Used by both SWAT and criminals due to its effectiveness against Aura._

 _SAAMR(_ _ **S**_ _emi-_ _ **A**_ _uto_ _ **A**_ _nti_ _ **M**_ _aterial_ _ **R**_ _ifle): A powerful .50 caliber sniper rifle developed by the Atlesian weapons company Rouge Weapons in the year 2030. Used by many as an anti-Grimm rifle due to its high caliber._

 _P15 (_ _ **P**_ _roject 15): A 9mm pistol developed and manufactured by the Mistralian firearms manufacturers Ki Arms in the year 2015. Used mostly by civilians as a self-defence weapon._

 _HP .50 (_ _ **H**_ _eavy_ _ **P**_ _istol .50): A powerful pistol chambered in .50 AE developed and manufactured by the Atlesian weapons company Rouge Weapons in the year 2022. Used by many as an anti-Grimm weapon due to its high caliber._ _**(Think of it as a more practical Desert Eagle.)**_

* * *

 _ **W0JlZ2luIFJlcG9ydF0KRGVzaWduYXRpb246IExpZXV0ZW5hbnQgU3BhcnRhbiBCMzEyClJlYWwgbmFtZTogVmlvbGV0IFtSRURBQ1RFRF0KSG9tZXdvcmxkOiBbUkVE**_

 _ **QUNURURdClN0YXR1czogUHJlc3VtZWQgS0lBLCBsaXN0ZWQgTUlBLgpQcm9maWxlOiBCMzEyIHdhcyBjb25zY3JpcHRlZCBpbnRvIEJldGEgY29tcGFueSBhZnRlciBo**_

 _ **ZXIgaG9tZXdvcmxkIHdhcyBnbGFzc2VkIGluIFtSRURBQ1RFRF0uIFNoZSB3YXMgbm90ZWQgdG8gaGF2ZSBza2lsbHMgYWJvdmUgaGVyIHBlZXJzIGFuZCB0aGVyZWZv**_

 _ **cmUgd2FzIHB1bGxlZCBvdXQgb2Ygc3VpY2lkZSBtaXNzaW9ucyBhbmQgc2VudCBvbiBzb21ldGhpbmcgbW9yZSBiZWZpdHRpbmcgb2YgaGVyIHN0YXR1cy4gSGVyIGZp**_

 _ **cnN0IG1pc3Npb24gd2FzIFtSRURBQ1RFRF0uIFRoZSBvcGVyYXRpb24gd2FzIGEgc3VjY2Vzcy4gQjMxMiB3YXMgdGhlIHNlbnQgaW4gdG8gdGFrZSBwYXJ0IGluIG11**_

 _ **bHRpcGxlIG1pc3Npb25zIGFuZCBiYXR0bGVzIGFnYWluc3QgYm90aCBJbnN1cnJlY3Rpb25pc3QgYW5kIENvdmVuYW50IGZvcmNlcywgZXZlbnR1YWxseSBnYWluaW5n**_

 _ **IGh5cGVyLWxldGhhbCBzdGF0dXMuIEEgZnVsbCBsaXN0IG9mIGhlciBtaXNzaW9ucyBjYW4gYmUgc2VlbiBpbiBBZGRlbmR1bSAxLiBbUkVEQUNURURdLiBXYXMgc3Vz**_

 _ **cGVjdGVkIG9mIGhhdmluZyBhIHJvbWFudGljIHJlbGF0aW9uc2hpcCB3aXRoIFtSRURBQ1RFRF0gdXAgdGlsbCBoaXMgZGVhdGggb24gW1JFREFDVEVEXS4gQXMgb2Yg**_

 _ **W1JFREFDVEVEXSBTcGFydGFuIEIzMTIgaGFzIGJlZW4gcHJlc3VtZWQgS0lBIGR1cmluZyBbUkVEQUNURURdIGFuZCBsaXN0ZWQgTUlBIGluIGFjY29yZGFuY2Ugd2l0**_

 _ **aCBPTkkgRGlyZWN0aXZlIDkzMC4KUGVyc29uYWxpdHk6IER1ZSB0byBoZXIgbnVtZXJvdXMgW1JFREFDVEVEXSwgQjMxMiBpcyBub3RpY2VhYmx5IG1vcmUgc29jaWFs**_

 _ **IGFuZCBraW5kZXIgdGhhbiBoZXIgZmVsbG93IFNwYXJ0YW5zLiBUaGlzIGRvZXMgbm90IHNlZW0gdG8gYWZmZWN0IGFiaWxpdHkgdG8ga2lsbCwgYXMgc2hlIGhhcyBu**_

 _ **ZXZlciBoZXNpdGF0ZWQgaW4gZW5kaW5nIGEgbGlmZSBpZiBuZWVkZWQgb3Igb3JkZXJlZCB0bywgZXZlbiBpZiB0aGF0IGxpZmUgbWF5IGJlIGFuIHVuYXJtZWQgY2hp**_

 _ **bGQuIEFmdGVyIHRoZSBkZWF0aCBvZiBbUkVEQUNURURdIGR1cmluZyBbUkVEQUNURURdIHJlYWNoZWQgaGVyLCBCMzEyIFtSRURBQ1RFRF0uIEFmdGVyIHRoZSBpbmNp**_

 _ **ZGVudCwgQjMxMiBoYWQgbm8gbWFqb3Igc2hpZnQgaW4gaGVyIHBlcnNvbmFsaXR5LCB0aG91Z2ggc2hlIGhhcyBiZWVuIG5vdGVkIHRvIGJlIG1vcmUgdmlvbGVudCBh**_

 _ **bmQgc2FkaXN0aWMgYWZ0ZXIgd2hhdCBoYXBwZW5lZC4gSXQgZGlkIG5vdCBoYXZlIGFueSBlZmZlY3Qgb24gaGVyIGNvbWJhdCBlZmZlY3RpdmVuZXNzIGZvcnR1bmF0**_

 _ **ZWx5LgpBZGRlbmR1bSAxOiBbUkVEQUNURURdCltFbmQgUmVwb3J0XQo=**_

 **Oh yeah, next chapter will probably have an OC appearing. If and when I make it.**

 **Feel free to point out any mistakes. I know I probably made a few.**

 **Please review and shit.**


	12. Chapter 11: To The Left

**I'M BACK. WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF SHIT AND MORE SHIT.**

 **Reviews**

 **Edrap: Thanks**

 **GreenGreen: Thanks**

 **ptl: It'll take a while before Violet will actual be able to gain control of it, so right, it's fairly uncontrollable. Currently, in Remnant, the year is 2035. Also, I'd say that Violet would basically be a taller Shepherd.**

 **BraveSeeker3: You don't have to be the biggest fan of cookies, as long as you like them. And thanks.**

 **Seth: How is this well executed and one of the best fanfiction you have ever read? I'm basically winging it each chapter.**

 **Psihoputal: Thanks. And I don't know what you are talking about, you gave me the plate to give to Jade.*Swallows a cookie* Ask your friends or something, maybe they took it.**

 **Remasterhype: Yeah, it too late for OCs now, though if you do give me one now, there is a very small chance I might put it in.**

 **Guest: You got mooooaaaaaarrrer.**

 **Greatatthinkingbadatwriting: Again, it's a little too late for OCs now. There is a very small chance I might put it in.**

* * *

 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!_ The minigun roared as it shot hot lead death at Wynne and Violet, both whom managed to react in time and dodged to two conveniently placed pillars on either side of the road.

"What the hell is that!?" Violet shouted over the gunfire to Wynne.

"I don't fucking know! Why would you ask me that?!" she responded.

"Well, you've been here longer! I thought you would've known!," she said. And then, all of a sudden, another roar could be heard and Wynne and Violet both had a stream of bullets being shot at them, instead of one stream being split between them.

Violet narrowed her eyes as she saw Wynne's cover being slowly chipped away. It's possibly they would be able to dodge most of the bullets, but doing so would have a chance of the bullets hitting Wynne's car and possibly damaging any equipment in there, something that was a big no no. She needed another way.

What she had was her combat knife, her M6G, her energy sword, and slowly degrading cover. The enemy was in some sort of heavily armored and armed power armor and currently had them pinned down. Most would say that it was a very bad situation.

She would say that she could work with it. All she needed was a distraction.

 **LINE BREAK**

It wouldn't be long now. Just one more minute until the pillars were degraded enough that a barrage of micro missiles would be able to take them down, suddenly exposing his/her/its two targets to a stream of bullets. Hopefully it would be enough to take them down. If not, well, he'll/she'll/it'll improvise.

All of sudden, he/she/it saw a knife being thrown out from cover. He/she/it didn't really focus on it. It was a knife, hell was that going to do to the armor? It was likely a last ditch attempt to distract him/her/it and present an opening. So, he/she/it ignored it.

Exactly as Violet wanted.

It was easy to hide things in small objects. It was also easy to make something seem like another small object. So that was exactly what Violet did, making her knife handle a friggin flashbang.

 _BANG._ The sudden bright light from the explosion nearly fried the cameras and made him/her/it take a step back, throwing of his/her/its aim, allowing Violet to roll out from cover and fire off 4 shots, each one hitting an elbow or a knee. The bullets just barely penetrated the lesser armored areas, which was more than dust propelled bullets can do, then they exploded and disrupted multiple motors, locking them up for a few moments.

Wynne, seeing that the bullets had stopped, stepped out from cover and shot forward at the disabled power armor with Eltanin ready for a slice.

Scientists around Remnant had long since dreamed of making a lightsaber. They all failed. But Wynne, being the clever girl she was, went, "Hey, why the fuck does it a lightsaber have to be pure energy?" So, she decided to channel plasma around a physical blade using some fancy tech and managed to create a stable plasma blade that could through nearly anything. The only drawbacks was that it was hella complicated and it consumed an enormous amount of energy, but Wynne had that covered.

It was OP, yeah, but it made killing things, especially people, quick and easy, and that was what Wynne was all about.

The person/thing in the power armor saw Wynne coming and decided not to risk it. He/she/it ejected, flying straight out of the back of the power armor, and just in time too. Not even a second later did Wynne's blade cut straight through the heavy armor, completely bisecting it.

He/she/it saw the power armor fall to the ground in two pieces and thought about what happened and the situation he/she/it was in. It was a shame to see the prototype go, but at least there had been some data collected.

Also, Hersh owes Irons 20 lien now. He/she/it made a note to himself/herself/itself to tell them later.

Back to the situation at hand, he/she/it wasn't sure that he/she/it would be able to take on both of them at the same time. Wynne D. Fanchon was an extremely capable combatant and while he/she/it had very little information on Violet Wolf, but considering the trick she pulled on him earlier, it was always best to assume the worst.

In short terms, in battle against those two with no extra help, he/she/it was fucked. So, he/she/it decided to retreat.

It most definitely wasn't running away.

Turning around, he/she/it prepared to withdraw and… god dammit.

Standing 10 meters in front of him/her/it, was a fucking huntsman-in-training, with a giant friggin weapon, blocking his/her/its way.

Well, he was blocking his/her/its way. Now he was knocked flat on his ass via rapidly accelerating fist to the side of his head.

He/she/it, stopped for a second, then dropped an timed explosive on the boy's chest. Hopefully buy him/her/it a little time to escape.

 **LINE BREAK**

It was a great day. No rain, no grimm, no assholes to deal with, and most importantly, no bullshit.

That thought was shattered as Axel Cunningham suddenly heard gunshots. Lots and lots of gunshots. He sighed. Apparently life did decide to give him bullshit to deal with.

He idly revved the engine on his bike as he wondered whether or not to go check it out. While common sense told him to go the opposite way, he was a huntsman, though he was still in training, and was duty-bound to go check it out.

Besides, he was really curious about it himself.

 _Eh fuck it, what's the worst that could happen?_ he thought to himself, unconsciously screwing himself over.

 **LINE BREAK**

He got to the source of the guy shots just in time to see a rather beautiful woman slice a big suit of armor in half with someone flying out from the back. He regarded the woman who just sliced the suit of armor in half. She had her blonde long hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing a black jacket over a white t-shirt, a pair of black shorts, and a pair of shades. In one hand she wielded a glowing sword and in the other she had an chrome-plated HP. 50. A very good gun by his standards. He experimented with them before in the past and he had to say, he was very impressed by their capabilities.

The other woman had her fiery red hair cut at her shoulders and was wearing a tank top and a pair of jean shorts. In one hand she was holding a pistol, one that Axel had never seen before, but judging by the size it was probably a large caliber. Probably .44s or .50s. In the other hand was a… lightsaber?

Axel recoiled slightly in shock. No one has ever successfully made a true lightsaber. Axel himself had tried his hand at making one, but he had gotten jackshit for results.

Turning his attention to the last person there, who was currently having a staring contest with the two other woman. He, or she, the armor was pretty gender neutral, had on some kind of armor that was obviously designed with agility in mind. It seemed to be made in a way to offer maximum protection without compromising movement. On the person's head was a full face helmet. On the back was a pair of big knives and on the hips were a pair of smgs, again a model that he couldn't identify, as well as a bunch of other gadgets and items.

He snapped out his analysis when he noticed the person in armor turn to look at him and Axel just stood there, not really knowing who was in the right or wrong. All of a sudden, the person shot forward at insane speeds, and Axel, not really expecting such a course of action just barely got his arms up to protect his face. However, the force still was enough to knock him down to the ground. A second later, something was dropped onto his chest and the person ran past him, gunshots sounding off not a moment after.

Axel groaned. That guy hit hard. He could count the number of people who could knock him down in one punch on one hand.

Looking up, he notices the blonde woman run by him while the redhead slides down next to him, looking at the… bomb on his chest. One that was counting down from one minute. Shit.

Axel started to panic before the redhead slapped him and said, "Shut up and sit still." She said it with so much authority that Axel automatically followed her commands and sat as still as he could.

With Axel quiet and still, the redhead turned her attention to the bomb and started working on it. However, about a minute later, the redhead seemed to realize something. "This isn't even armed," she said.

Axel stared at her for a minute. "What?" he said, confused.

The redhead turned the bomb over so that he could see the inside of it. "These two chemicals," she said as she pointed to two vats filled with a strange liquid, "are entirely harmless on their own. When they are combined and then exposed to an electrical current, that's when they explode."

Axel sat still for a moment, processing her words, and then lied down, sighing in relief. The redhead looked up, then said, "Stay here," and ran off, leaving Axel alone.

 **LINE BREAK**

Wynne was really glad for all the parkour she did as a kid. If not, then she probably wouldn't be able to follow their assailant as they climbed the buildings and jumped from roof to roof.

She had left Violet behind with the bomb and the kid while she pursued their attacker, knowing that she would be able to handle it. At the very least, she would be able to move the bomb far enough away that it wouldn't do any damage.

Gritting her teeth, she fired off another shot from her HP. 50. It hit the assailant on the left shoulder plate, glancing off but it still managed to dent it. It also had the effect of causing the assailant to turn around and fire off couple shots from his own gun. One bullet hit her on her thigh, but it didn't faze Wynne as she dashed forward and slashed with Eltanin. The assailant ducked under it and delivered a kick to her midsection, to which Wynne jumped back to avoid. With some more distance between the two the assailant pulled out his other smg and started firing full auto.

Wynne noted he was trying to keep his distance as she rolled to the side to avoid the bullets, most likely knowing that all it took to end this fight was one good hit from her sword. Unfortunately for him, Wynne was very good at getting in close.

She shot forward at high speeds, sword at the ready. The assailant leaned back hoping to avoid what he thought was a horizontal slash, only for her to sweep his legs from below him and then bring Eltanin up in an upwards slash in an effort to bisect him. However, the assailant used some kind jet system to dodge out of the way, Wynne also noting that he didn't use it to get away from her earlier.. He stuck the landing and leapt up with his smgs pointed at her, only to pause as he realized what condition they were in. While Wynne hadn't hit him, she still managed to cut his smgs in half. So instead he grabbed a grenade from his belt and activated it.

Wynne braced for the impending explosion, but was mildly surprised when instead Eltanin suddenly turned off. Still, she managed to react in time when the assailant charged forward and sliced at her. She blocked the strike and retaliated with her own. They were locked like that was almost a minute, a dance of death between two deadly opponents. Finally, Wynne managed to break her opponent's defense and at that moment Eltanin turned back on. She smirked as she thrust forward to his chest, in a move that should've ended the fight.

Unfortunately, life can be such a cocksucking motherfucker sometimes, and so something hit her hard on her side just before she hit him, aura thankfully taking the brunt of the hit. Still, the force sent her flying to the side.

To her credit, she only lied down for a couple seconds groaning in pain before she grabbed her pistol a fired at the assailant. Even more, she wasn't fazed as VTOL swooped down, opening its doors to pick up the assailant. She fired off one last shot as the VTOL closed its doors, the round bouncing off the heavy armor.

"Shit. You ok?" Violet's voice came from behind her, concern creeping into her voice. Wynne tried to stand up, only for a wave of dizziness to hit her and she stumbled. Fortunately Violet caught her and slung Wynne's arms around her shoulders. "I'll take that as a no," Violet muttered. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

* * *

 **Sorry if the fights were a little underwhelming. I'm not exactly good at writing fight scenes.**

 **And, uh, sorry ptl if I didn't show Axel how you wanted him to be showed.**

 **Feel free to point out any mistakes.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND SHIT**


	13. Chapter 12: To The Right

**Guess who's back? Back again. Firestarter8635's back, tell a friend.**

 **My dad's car broke down the other day. Boy was that a pain in the ass.**

 **Onto le reviews.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **ptl: I already have a great idea in mind for your OC. I just hope I don't mess it up.**

 **Guest: Never said it was perfect. But good to know.**

 **BraveSeeker3: Good. And yes, getting punched in the face really does make for a fun activity. Unless you're a masochist**

 **Other guest: Don't worry, I'll change them just enough to be good characters.**

 **Other other guest: Thanks for liking it. And while Violet can and will get emotional sometimes, she will usually be portrayed as real fucking Spartan, as you say.**

 **Other other other guest: That's basically what I'm going to do.**

 **And, so, with that out the way, onto le story.**

* * *

"Violet, put me down, I can walk."

"Nope."

"Seriously, just put me down."

"Nope."

Wynne sighed in frustration, the source of her frustration stemming from the fact that Violet was currently carrying her bridal style. And she wasn't putting Wynne down.

"You're doing this just to piss me off, aren't you?" Wynne said to the redhead.

"Yup," Violet said without missing a beat.

Wynne sighed loudly again, and said, "Fuck you."

"And I love you too, Wynne," Violet replied with a small smile.

 **LINE BREAK**

That symbol. It was oddly familiar to Axel, but he just couldn't place where he had seen it before. The symbol itself was three dog heads encased in a triangle on the left shoulder plate of the armor.

He took out his scroll and took a picture of it. Maybe Mato would had an idea of what it was.

Looking over the rest of the armor, he could see that it wasn't just armor, it was power armor, judging by all the motors and electronics in it. Which was very surprising. The only people he knew about that had power armor was the Valian military and from what he heard they were still developing it.

This situation was weird, weirder than what he liked. Here he was, waiting in the aftermath of a fight waiting for two women who seemed to have taken the wrong turn onto Shady Ave who fought an even shadier person in power armor.

And the only reason he went out in the first place was to get a damn sandwich.

Fucking bullshit would be how he described his day. Complete and utter fucking bullshit.

Music suddenly blasted from his scroll's speakers and Axel answered it, already knowing who it due to the track that played. "Hey, sis," he said into the scroll.

"Hey bro," a lazy feminine voice answered from the other side. "Where are you? You should've been back by now."

"Yeah, I know. I just got caught up in some bullshit.," Axel replied.

He heard a slight shuffling noise from the other side of the line. "Bullshit? What happened? Are you alright?" Mato asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," Axel replied. He looked around at the carnage around him, then at the car parked in the middle of the road. "As for what happened, well, a big fight happened. And it's not just your average bar fight. These people were probably huntsman level, from what I can tell. I can't tell you all the details because I don't know them myself."

He heard a sigh from the other end and then even more shuffling. "Alright, where are you? I'm not just gonna leave you alone in a potentially dangerous situation," Mato said.

Axel sighed, then looked at street sign at the corner, and then said, "I'm in the warehouse district, on Harmony Street."

He heard the distinctive sound of Mato's modified Viper bike starting up, then she spoke into the scroll. "Alright, I'll meet you there," she said, and the call ended soon after.

He moved the scroll away from his head and then put it inside his pocket. And then, he waited.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Soooooo, what are we going to do about the kid?" Violet asked Wynne, who had finally managed to get out of the surprisingly comfortable death trap that was Violet's arms.

"Well, he really doesn't know anything classified, so no need to make him sign any official documents and such. Honestly, this could be easily explained as huntsman business," Wynne said, looking down at the kid from the top of the building they were on.

Violet glanced at Wynne. "Really?" she said.

"You would not believe the kind of shit huntsman get into," Wynne said, remembering the time wh- nope.

"And what about the power armor?" Violet asked Wynne. She didn't think any kingdom had power armor, but she could be wrong.

"We say that we don't know," Wynne said shrugging. "Then we tell him that, even though he may be a huntsman-in-training, it's still too dangerous for him to be here, and to leave." Violet glanced at her, still unsure of the the plan, and Wynne sighed. "Look, it's the best I could come up with on such a short notice. If we need to, we'll improvise.

Violet opened her mouth to say something, then closed it when her enhanced ears pick up the sound of an engine, likely a motorcycle. "Someone's coming," she quickly told Wynne.

They both went quiet and listened as the sound got louder and louder until someone turned the corner two blocks away and sped towards the scene of the battle at a speed that was definitely faster than the speed limit. Violet and Wynne both tensed and watched her closely just in case the new arrival turned out to be hostile.

The motorcyclists stopped right next to Wynne's car and then took off her helmet, revealing a pair of long ass black pigtails and blue eyes. She took a glance around the area, and then shouted to the boy, who had by now started walking towards her, "Hey Axel! The hell happened over here?"

"I told you already, I don't know all the details," the boy, apparently named Axel, replied.

Wynne looked at Violet and said, "Well, let's right this up and go back," before jumping down, Violet only hesitating for a second before jumping down as well.

 **LINE BREAK**

The two teens looked to their side as they heard two small thuds coming from their left to see two women standing up where they had presumably landed. Mato immediately reached for Seven Shots at her waist, but Axel grabbed her hand and shook his head no. He would rather not start a fight with these people, especially since his own weapon wasn't fully functional yet.

The blonde in front the two teens stopped forward, now looking slightly worse for wear Axel noted. The right side of her shirt was now ripped up in certain places, exposing a moderate amount of skin. She must've been hit with something bad.

The blonde looked Axel in the eye, and then said, "Who are you?"

Axel frowned a little bit, but still answered anyway. "I'm Axel Cunningham, and this is my sister, Mato Cunningham. We're students at Flare Academy."

The blonde nodded. "Flare, huh? Well, I'm Wynne D. Fanchon and this is Violet Wolf. We're both huntresses on a mission," she said, taking out her huntress ID and showing it to them. The redhead in the back stayed silent and unmoving.

"So, I'm guessing that what happened here is classified and you can't talk about it," Axel said, knowing full well that if a huntsman or huntress took a job inside the city, than it was probably something that they didn't want people to know about. Or just was highly illegal.

Either way, he didn't want to remain here with two people who could probably kill both him and Mato without breaking a sweat.

"Yup," the blonde said, popping the p. "So, it would really be appreciated if you could get out of here."

"Alright, we're leaving," Axel said, not really wanting to get involved with this situation any longer than he had to. He walked back to his bike, keeping an eye on the two females, watching for any sudden movements. Mato waited a moment longer, looking over the two women before turning around and walking towards her own bike.

They both turned their respective bikes on at the same time, Axel's Black Steel C03 being way louder than Mato's Ghost Viper, something that Axel liked.

Axel and Mato both shared one last glance before driving away.

Violet watched them go before looking at Wynne. "Hey Wynne," she said.

"Yeah," Wynne replied, glancing at her.

"Do you drive a bike or do you ride it?"

 **LINE BREAK**

Ozpin did a double take as Wynne and Violet entered the safe house. Wynne's shirt was ripped up on her right side, and she had more than a few bruises there.

"Wynne are you alright?!" Osiris exclaimed in concern, immediately dashing over to her.

"I'm alright," Wynne said. "Aura took the brunt of the hit."

"What happened?" Ozpin questioned.

"Someone attacked us," Violet answered. "Dropped in right in front of us in some kind of power armor. Long story short, we destroyed the power armor, some random civilian kid got involved, and Wynne got shot by a dropship as she tried to stop the perpetrator from escaping."

"...Damn," Osiris said after a momentary silence.

"Yeah, damn," Violet said.

"Why didn't you call us?" Ozpin asked.

"Our scrolls were smashed, mine in the car crash with the goons, and Wynne's when she got hit," Violet said. She glanced around the room for a moment, realizing one important person was not there, then looked back at Ozpin. "Where's Jade?"

"She's sleeping in the back room," Ozpin said, nodding his head in the direction of the room.

"Alright, give me a few minutes," Violet said, walking towards the room Jade was sleeping in.

 **LINE BREAK**

 _Flare Academy: One of the two main huntsman prep schools in the kingdom of Vale located in the city of Vale, the other being Signal located on the island of Patch._

* * *

 **This chapter wasn't as good as I hoped it would be, but it'll have to do. I already rewrote it three times and I don't feel like rewriting it a fourth. So sorry if wasn't as good as the other chapters.**

 **Feel free to point out any mistakes and things I could've done better.**

 **Please review and shit.**


	14. Chapter 13: We Will Fight

**So, I'm back. Yay.**

 **But damn, school has been taking up most of my time. I barely have time to do anything else. My schedule is like this; Go to school, be bored, come home, do homework, study, eat dinner, study, sleep. I have almost no free time. But hey, here's another chapter. Sorry about the wait.**

 **So reviews:**

 **ptl: Yes, he is going to be a badass, but probably not Violet's chief engineer. And Mato is the same age as Axel, which is 15. And by tank equivalent of a shotgun you mean what exactly?**

 **Guest: In canon, Vale isn't any more advanced than Atlas, in fact, I'm not even sure that Vale has a military. But in my fanfic, Vale has power armor and Atlas doesn't because Atlas has been focusing more on robots and mech suits.**

 **Edrap: Everything is about to happen.**

 **Story time.**

* * *

Lying down like that, Jade looked so peaceful, sleeping with a blissful expression on her face. Looking down at her, Violet could just feel a smile making its way onto her face. It was a weird feeling, how the fact that someone else seemed happy made Violet happy. But then again, Jade wasn't just anyone to Violet. Right now, Jade meant the world to Violet, and if she had to fight the entire world just to make sure Jade was safe, she would sure as hell do it with a smile on her face.

Walking towards the small child, Violet crouched down so she was eye level with Jade, before leaning forward and kissing Jade's forehead. She watched the wolf faunus for a few more seconds before getting back up and walking back to the others.

 **LINE BREAK**

Axel glanced at the symbol on his computer screen, then looked down at the image on his scroll, than back at the computer. The symbol was the exact same.

Behind him on the couch, Mato shifted slightly in her sleep, music blasting in her ears through her headphones.

" _We are young, but we have heart!"_

" _Born in this world as it all falls apart!"_

How she can sleep through that, the world may never know.

Axel leaned back, placing his hands behind his head, and sat there for a minute, processing everything he just saw, then said, very slowly, "Holy. Fucking. Shit," then immediately leaned forward and got back to work. His father was somehow connected to this mysterious group and he would be damned if he didn't find out how.

" _We will fight! Or we will fall!"_

" _Till the angels save us all!"_

 **LINE BREAK**

 _BOOTING UP_...

 _DONE_

 _RUNNING SYSTEM DIAGNOSTIC_ …

 _ALL SYSTEM FUNCTIONAL_

 _CHECKING POD STATUS_...

 _1 OCCUPANT DETECTED  
CHECKING OCCUPANT STATUS_...

 _OCCUPANT FUNCTIONING NORMALLY_

 _RESTORING CONSCIOUSNESS_ …

 _FJO_ - _CRYST_ _-_ - _ **VIRI ONLINE**_

The girl's eyes shot wide open and she sat straight up. Breathing heavily, she stayed still for a minute before finally looking around her, wondering where exactly she was. The walls were a sterile white with bullet holes riddling them. On the ground were multiple bodies, over 60 of them, most in lab coats, but there were a few who looked like security guards.

Something in the corner of her eye flickered, and she turned her attention to a screen that had just turned on. On the screen, there was a women. No, not just any woman. Fiona Atasi. Her mother.

She swung her legs over the side of the pod, stood up, and took exactly two steps before she heard a slight hissing noise behind her. Turning around she saw the pod she was laying in slowly sink into the floor, with the ground closing after it. She stared at it for a minute before looking back at her mother on the screen, and took a step forward, then another, and another until she was right in front of the screen. There was a slight delay before the screen unpaused. "Viri," her mother began. Viri, Viri, that's right, that's her name. Her name is Viri Sigebert. "If you're hearing this, the-" Suddenly, static could be heard and masked her mother's voice and the screen became very distorted. However, Viri was able to make out a few words. "Fac-" "pro-" "west" "On-" "VCI" "-m sorry," her mother said, and then the screen turned blank before DATA CORRUPTED appeared on screen. But just before the screen turned off, a gunshot pierced through the static, and Viri's heart skipped a beat.

She slowly turned around and stared at the multiple bodies laying on the ground before rushing to one body and checking its identity, then going to another and doing the same, and so on and so forth. She did it for every single body there, hoping that she wouldn't find her mother among them.

Finally, Viri turned over the last body and sighed in relief as it completely different face than her mother's lifelessly stared back at her. She let go of the body, it making a slight _thud_ as it hit the floor, and then turned towards the door, only now realizing that there were several blood trails originating from the door, all leading to the different bodies on the ground. They weren't killed here, Viri realized, they were killed somewhere else and brought here.

This basically eliminated the possibility of, of a, a… She struggled to think of the name and then suddenly it appeared in her mind. A grimm attack. No grimm would think of piling bodies up. Besides, no grimm would be small enough to fit through the doors. That meant that there was some kind of human of faunus involvement here.

She needed to get out of here.

Viri made her way to the door, noticing that it's control panel was completely fucked. So instead she stopped just before the door, raised her right leg and kicked it open.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Sooo," Darius started, really wondering if it was his place to ask, "why's this chick so important that we need to breach into a facility and massacre a bunch of civilians just to get her?" The "chick" he was talking about was of course the tied up unconscious blond woman sitting in the back of the VTOL. They had just nabbed her from some type of research facility, where they obviously met some resistance. But, dear Oum, Darius probably would never be able to get the faces of the frightened researchers out of his head, their screams as they were mercilessly gunned down.

"Don't know. Besides, we gave them a chance to surrender peacefully," his friend, Jay, replied, who was currently checking

Darius frowned slightly at his friend's rather apathetic response. "That doesn't really make me feel better," he responded.

"It's not supposed to. But it is the truth. They had a chance to live, and they didn't take it," Jay retorted, then sighed. "Look, I get that you don't like this part of the job, I don't either. Hell, I even had thoughts about leaving Manticore. But, just, what we're doing will go towards ending the Grimm threat once and for all. Everything we're doing is going towards the greater good. At least, that's what I hope."

Darius said nothing in return and just leaned back into his seat. The greater good, huh?

Sounds like what every bad guy says to justify their actions.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Soo, what do we do now?" Violet said to Osiris, Ozpin, and Wynne, who had changed out of her shirt for another shirt that wasn't fucked.

"You remember that dropship that shot Wynne?" Osiris asked Violet, to which she nodded. "Well, radar picked it up engaging a Nevermore Overlord."

Violet widened her eyes are that. There was a tier system used to categorize grimm. First there are the minors, the most common and weakest of all the grimm. Then there are the majors, grimm who have managed to survive for some time and generally have more armor and are slightly smarter than minors. After that there are the alphas. These creatures usually lead small packs of other grimm and are actually rather intelligent. The next tier would be elders. These grimm have survived for a long time, have very tough armor, and are very dangerous. They usually take at least 2 fully trained huntsmen to take down, though there have been cases where a single huntsman was able to take one down. Then, there are the elite grimm. These grimm are a rarity, due to how long they have to survive to become one. They usually have some sort of mutation, from able to change the color of the fur and armor to being able to being able to release a sonic wave that can temporarily deafen and stun combatants.

Finally, there was the Overlord class. These were the toughest, strongest, smartest, most dangerous, and thankfully rarest class of grimm. It takes an extraordinary amount of personnel and firepower to take even one down. Not only that, they also have some sort of mind control over grimm of alpha class and lower. Fortunately, they don't seem to have any inherent hostility towards humans or faunus, in fact, there are records of a lucky few humans and faunus interacting with Overlords without any harm coming to them.

Of course no inherent hostility does not mean no hostility at all. They are known to be extremely territorial, and will generally attack any human or faunus it thinks is an invader on its land.

So yeah, in conclusion, engaging an Overlord usually ends in one's death.

"What happened to them?" Violet asked Osiris, who was now sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Well, the Nevermore beat them and they crashed, to put it simply," Osiris said in response. "Teams have already been sent out to recover anything the might of survived the crash."

Then he took another sip.

* * *

 **Didn't know how to end this one, so yeah. Here you go. Another chapter.**

 **3 new OCs appeared in this chapter, 1 of 'em sent in by you guys. If you didn't like how I portrayed your OC, tell me and I'll see what I can do to change it.**

 **If anyone can figure out the song that appears in this chapter, you'll win some brownie points.**

 **Feel free to point out any mistakes and/or critiques you have.**

 **Please review and shit.**


End file.
